Pokemon Summer Camp: The Golden Tournament
by bluemagesfairytail
Summary: Do your OC's have what it takes to win the Golden tournament at Pokemon Summer Camp? Join teams of trainers at Camp to rise to the top and win the Tournament! OC submissions are closed, and I had to make another team since all of you didn't fit in, sorry. But, please read and review, since I will be including all OC's! HIATUS
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:This is Bluemagesfairytail here with yet ANOTHER OC sory for you all. It's a bit like Tenchi Herutsu's pokemon Camp, to be warned, but characters are different. I want a bunch of OC's, but submit only two! One boy and one girl, if you are going to submit 2. Please use this example down here, and PM me OC's, or review them. Thanks! **

**Full name: Yuuki Isato **

**Nicknames: Yuki-kun, or Sen**

**Age:( Either fourteen, fifteen, or sixteen) 15**

**Gender: Boy**

**Hair: Brown**

**Eyes: Blue**

**Clothes: (Don't go all crazy with this!) A white scarf tied around his neck with a green and grey vest over a long sleeve black shirt and jeans, with green sneakers. **

**Personality: A bit naive, but very kind and loyal. New to leadership and a bit clumsy, but actually really smart. He treats his pokemon well and wants to do his best.**

**History: Parents lived together, has a little sister and older brother. Wanted to train, so he came to Camp.**

**Home town: Sandgem in Sinnoh**

**Team: Snow bounders**

**Role in team:(either Leader, defense, Strategy, or Middle) Leader**

**Type of pokemon used: Ice and Normal**

**Pokemon: (Limit of three, do not list moveset) Glaceon named Frost, Clefable named Star**

**Romance: (Either no, yes, or up to you)**

**Please give me OC's. You can join these new teams:**

**Sakura Amazon: (girls only, very strong. Has to have great respect and be responsible-all positions open except for leader)**

**Snow Bounders: (Anyone can join this one, but you have to ask first, and I will choose-all positions open except for leader)**

**Day light: (boys that are older only. Has to be boys with fire, rock, steel, or ground types-All positions open except for leader)**

**Music Battlers: (anyone can join, but must have at least one normal type-All positions open, needs leader)**

**I have 13 places open. Please send in OC's.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:This is bluemagesfairytail with the very first chapter of Pokemon Camp, golden Tournament! Thank you for all the OC's, but we still have slots open. Middle is like offense, BTW. Here are the teams:**

**Snow Bounders:**

**Leader: ****Yuuki Isato**

**Specialist: Beesama Rees**

**Middle: Kyle Saint**

**Defense: Chasen Teller**

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

**Music Battlers: **

**Leader: Mazati Kenta**

**Specialist: (Open)**

**Middle: Jayden Moore**

**Defense: Jayleen Moore**

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

**Team Sakura Amazons:**

**Leader: Lilia Bless**

**Specialist: Valese Blaire**

**Middle: Star Felena**

**Defense: Akari Haruki**

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

**Team Day Light**

**Leader: Osori Rose**

**Specialist: (Open)**

**Middle: (Open)**

**Defense: (Open)**

**Now, onto the prolouge!**

_POKEMON GOLDEN TOURNAMENT SUMMER CAMP_

_Trainers ages 14-16 welcome~_

_-Have you ever wanted to be thought of as the trainer to have conquered the Golden Tournament, along with their original team of trainers? Well, now is your chance! At the famous Pokemon Golden Tournament Summer Camp, trainers will form multiple teams with leaders of their choices and compete in a challenge of wits, strength, and teamwork to win the most battle challenges, to qualify for the Golden Tournament on the last 2 days which is only open to the top thirty teams of four. The other twenty will not qualify, but be recognized as participants of the Golden Summer Camp, which is a great achievement by itself. There are two camps for the fifty teams, or two hundred campers, and the second will be merging with the first after a few days, just in time for the first battle challenge. The first three days are dedicated to making friends, forming teams, and getting suited to the Camp. Then, after the two Camps merge, the first battle tournament of many will begin. Be strong and fight hard. Who knows? You could be apart of the next team to win the Pokemon Golden Tournament._

Yuuki burst in excitement to see that he had gotten into Pokemon Golden Tournament Summer Camp. It was the pretigious battling tournament in the summer, and he had wanted to go since he was thirteen. Now, he was fifteen, and had gotten accepted. Yuuki couldn't help but read the flyer over and over agin, smiling, thinking that he would be one of ther next to be in the Camp. He was assigned to Camp 1, which would host the first hundred kids. He smiled, thinking, that in those hundred, three would be his teammates.

He lay down on his bed, eager to see tomorrow, when he would board ship that would lead to Fiore, where Camp 1 and 2 of the Pokemon Golden Tournament would be waiting.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:This is Bluemagesfairytail here with the very first actual chapter of The Golden Tournament, or TGT. Please review, and I have all of the OC positions filled. I made a new team, but sorry if your OC didn't get the position they wanted, I tried to put everyone in. Thanks for all of the OC's. I really appreciate it, people! Enjoy, I only own my OC's, and everything else isn't mine.**

Yuuki sweatdropped as his mother ran out of the car, wrapping him up in a bearhug. His father came out, walking, not sprinting, and nodded at him, clearly feeling proud of his son for being accepted into the Pokemon Golden Tournament Summer Camp. Yuuki could feel his heart pounding as he hugged his mother one last time, than gave his father a handshake, and walked right infront of the boat. He gave his parents one more wave goodbye and then turned around, walking up the ramp and boarding the boat. Only a few others were here this early. The ride was for only three hours, so there was no need for rooms. He saw a very familiar face as he walked by the deck.

"Chase?"

The boy in question turned around at the sound of his name being spoken, and his eyes widened to see Yuuki.

"Yuuki? I didn't know you were attending the Pokemon Golden Tournament for the summer!" Chase said, and got up, and they grinned at eachother. Chase looked pretty much exactly the same as the time when the school year had ended. Blue eyes and scruffy black hair, with the same chip in his tooth from fourth grade when he got hit in the mouth with a baseball. He was wearing khaki shorts and a T-shirt, as had been Yuuki's best friend since the third grade all the way up to now, and were pretty much inseperable. Yuuki was excited at the fact they would be spending the summer together.

"So, which camp are you staying at?" Yuuki asked, hoping it was Camp grounds 1. That way they might be in the same cabins together, too. Chase showed him his acceptance letter, which read, Camp Grounds 1. Yuuki laughed.

"This is absolutely great!" Chase said, smiling his usual toothy grin. Yuuki nodded. A summer full of battling, along with spending time with his best friend. Luck was clearly on his side-

Okay, maybe not...

A girl, who was being jostled around by the crowd, was pushed out of the mass of kids and ended up falling on his lap. She immediately yelped and got up, and Yuuki's face was beet red.

"S-Sorry!" The girl squirmed, face lit up like a christmas tree. Her face clearly matched her hair-bright red. Yuuki was unable to say much for a while, until Chase coughed and he regained whatever composure he had left.

"I-It's okay," Yuuki coughed. "Umm, are you alright?"

The girl nodded vigorously. "I am so sorry about that...My name is Bee. Beesama Rees," she said, and stuck out her hand. Yuuki shook it, and Chase nodded. Bee had fiery red hair and pale skin, with freckles splashed all over her cheeks and nose. She wore a grey shirt and black jeans, and grey shoes to match her shirt. She had a brown scarf tied around her neck.

"I'm Chase, and the boy you just had...a moment with is my best friend, Yuuki," Chase teased, grinning. Yuuki and Bee immediately blushed. Bee squirmed, and Yuuki moved down so she could sit on one of the extra chairs they weren't using. She graciously accepted and smiled.

"So, you two are also going to the Golden Tournament? What camp?"

Yuuki nodded, and Chase told her they were both going to Camp grounds 1. Bee immediately broke out into a huge grin as she gripped the handle of her suitcase. "Me, too! We should make a team together!"

Chase smiled. "Yup, we were going too. I say Yuuki here should be the leader."

Yuuki looked athis friend in disbelief. Usually, Chase would play the hero, or the leader, and Yuuki would be his faithful sidekick. He had no idea why Chase was passing the opportunity up. Yuuki's friend smiled at him, and he couldn't help but sigh.

"Okay, I'll be team leader. What do you guys want to be?" Yuuki asked them.

Bee grinned, showing off her pearly white teeth. "I want to be a specialist, which focuses on skills and strategy. I took a class on that before."

Chase shrugged. "Whatever, I mean, they're all the same to me. How about Defense?"

Suddenly, the intercom on the Captain's deck began crackling as it was turned on. Everyone looked as a worker's voice began to sound from the microphone.

**"Hello, passengers! It is my pleasure to be escorting you all from Hoenn to the magical Island of Fiore for the next Golden Tournament. Please enjoy the cruise. The first thirty minutes have passed, and there are about two and a half hours left until we get to the private Island. Today, for all of you great trainers out here, we have a smoking hot battle to watch on the big screen Monitor that is happening from the sternum deck in the back. Feel free to watch or go to see it in person! This will be a great entertainment program, so stay tuned!"**

Everyone on the deck began whispering about the battle as the huge, flat screen monitor appeared in the front of the steering wheel on the very top level of the boat. Yuuki heard a boy whispering abut Pantherlily. Who the heck was that?

Bee watched with wide eyes as the screen showed the VS. Announcement, and showed a pink haired girl, who was labelled, Lilia Bless, or something, AKA-Pantherlily, and the Sakura Warrior. Yuuki was taken back. He could see the Pantherlily part of her nickname, since her name was Lilia, but why was she nicknamed the Sakura Warrior, besides her pink hair?

"Man, the poor challenger is gonna get creamed by Pantherlily," someone whispered.

On the monitor, it showed the challenger, a boy who looked a little too big-headed. He was smirking and he wore expensive clothes, and his face showed what he was thinking_-I am so perfect._

The Monitor released the VS. Announcement and then showed the girl and the boy standing on the trainer sides of the arena. The bleachers were packed, but in the very front row, where three girls cheering the rosette on. The boy had a posse that was watching.

"SEND OUT YOUR POKEMON!"

Yuuki watched as the girl, without any words or signs of emotions, threw out a regular pokeball. A huge, dinosaur-like green pokemon came out, which Chase identified as a Meganium, one of Johto's starters. Chase was originally from Johto, after all. The boy sent out a Crobat, seeming all-too-sure he would win the battle.

"Challenger goes first," the Referee sia,d and blew his whistle. The crowd began to cheer, and Yuuki leaned into his seat as he watched what was happening closely.

"Crobat, use aerial ace!" The boy yelled smugly. The purple bat pokemon dove down from his flying position and readied his wing to slash Meganium...

"Petaluma, body slam," the 'Pantherlily' said. Yuuki gaped as Crobat, who had the advantage, was stopped straight on as Petaluma, Pantherlily's Meganium, smashed into him and stopped the flying type attack, sending him flying back into the air. Crobat looked dazed, and began to flap his wings slower.

"Paralyzed already?" Chase said, voice in doubt. His theory was proven true as Crobat barely managed to keep himself in the air.

"Petaluma, sunny day, now," Pantherlily spoke, in a monotone voice. The group of three girls began cheering louder as the sun intensified and many spectators looked away.

"Crobat, sudge bomb!" The challenger yelled, but his pokemon couldn't even keep in the air. Visible static ran through his body and the boy yelled in frustration.

"What a baby," Bee mumbled under her breath. Chase and Yuuki found themselves nodding.

"Finish it now, Petaluma. Solar Beam," she said, in her dull voice again. The three girls cheered as Petaluma charged up a yellow ball of energy and sent it straight at Crobat, who was hit so hard he smashed into his trainer. When the light from the solar beam cleared, both of Pantherlily's opponents were knocked out from both the collision and the energy of Solarbeam. The referee blew his whistle and held his left hand up in the air, signaling a victory for Pantherlily.

"Wow," Bee breathed. "That was so cool..."

Yuuki nodded. "That girl was tough. I wonder if she'll be in our camp?"

Chase shook his head and shuddered. "I hope not. She looked pretty scary, and I do not want to mess with her..."

Yuuki nodded. He could see why she was given the nickname Pantherlily. Pink, pretty, but fierce enough to rip your head off. Yuuki, Chase, and Bee watched as she took out the rest of the trainers brave enough to challenge her. Yuuki shuddered and hoped he wouldn't have to go against her anytime soon in the Tournament. The Intercom on the Captain's deck signaled the first hour was up with the worker's voice, and then buzzed back off.

"I'm bored," Yuuki mumbled, and Bee shrugged.

"I wonder if Pantherlily will be in our camp...She seems cool..."

Chase looked at her. "Even if she is, she probably won't join our group or anything. In those battles, she seemed to pulverize the guys and take it easy on the girls. Plus, she already had three friends over there, and I think they had the intention of being in a team together."

Bee sighed. "Oh, well. But, we can find another member, right?" The boys nodded.

"What pokemon do you have, anyway?" Chase asked, and Bee took a single pokeball off of her trainer's belt. "I got an Eevee named Rythme. I figured I could catch some pokemon at the Camp, anyway, so travel light."

The boys nodded, and Chase showed Bee his powerhouse Croconaw-which Yuuki remembered battling several times before for training, and his Victreebell, which was also another powerhouse Chase owned. Yuuki showed off his Glaceon and Clefable-named Frost and Star.

"Cool pokemon," Bee said, grinning. "But, where do you guys live?"

"Hoenn," Yuuki immediately answered.

"Then, you wouldn't be able to get those pokemon from Hoenn. Where'd you get them from?" Bee asked.

Chase explained how he and Yuuki had moved to Hoenn in the third grade-himself from Johto, and Yuuki from Kanto. Bee nodded, and her mouth took the shape of an 'o.'

"Where are you from?" Yuuki asked, and she smiled.

"I come from all the way over in Sinnoh, from Canalve. You know, the one by the tourist attraction, Iron Island?" Bee responded. The nodded, and Chase grinned.

"I went there for summer vacation, once, and I caught a Steelix. Too bad I didn't see you."

"Yeah," Bee lamented, although laughing a little. "I could have given you a tour."

**"Attention, passengers, the first hour is up of the cruise-"**

The intercom waited as the kids began to cheer.

**"And we only have about two hours left. Please enjoy the continuous battles until we arrive at Camp grounds 1. Camp grounds 2 will take another thirty minutes, since it is on the other side of the island. Please be patient, and thank you for sailing with us today."**

"So..." Chase said, pulling out a deck of cards.

"Anyone wanna play go-fish while we wait..?"


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: This is Bluemagesfairytail here with the next chapter of Golden Tournament, TGT. I am very sorry to say that all nicknames have to be ignored, since almost all of you have nicknames for all of your pokemon and it would be too confusing for both myself and the readers...I am super sorry about it. I have a bout seventeen OC's, and you all have three pokemon with nicknames...Which is about 57 pokemon with nicknames. If any of you guys have pokemon that are the same species, I might have to do something...But otherwise, no nicknames will be used except for the main character's and some of the leaders. More OC's will appear, so please be patient and I am so sorry...But still, enjoy..?**

After the fiftieth game of go-fish, Yuuki was starting to feel bored out of his mind. Only two hours had gone by and there was an hour left until they arrived at Fiore. Yuuki could feel the excitement rushing thorugh his veins as he imagined finally being at the Tournament after two years of waiting.

"Got any queens?" Chase asked, with his only card in his hand. Bee shook her head and he took another card from the mass of cards in the deck. Yuuki had dropped out after the fifth game and had ben watching boredly.

Yuuki watched as Pantherlily, on the screen, obliterated yet another opponent. If he was in the same camp as her, he might have to sleep with one eye open. It seemed she despised boys and was less tough on the girls.

Bee looked at the monitor in surprise. "Wow, she's still getting challengers?"

Chase nodded. "I think she's a really popular battler here. They even gave her the nickname Pantherlily, so, y'know."

Bee sighed. "If she can't join our team, then who will? We need one last member for middle, right?"

"What's middle?" Yuuki asked, curious. Bee put her cards down and then sighed, looking like he was a hopeless case.

"Middle is one of the positions in a team," Bee explained. "Defense is like the wall, impossible to get through, Leader is like the boss person, who has to be the toughest, Specialist is the strategist who usually uses pokemon with hindering abilities, and middle is like, the person they use for offense that has to usually last out against Specialist and Defense. They need to have well-rounded pokemon, so it's a bit hard to fill the position."

"How do you know so much?" Chase asked, eyebrow raised. Bee shrugged.

"My sister came here last year and told me all about it. So now it's permanentally infused in my brain, like, all the strategies and which positions are good against others."

"Well, then, your a good match for the role of specialist," Yuuki said, and she smirked and nodded, grinning wide.

"But who can fill our last position?" Chase asked, seeming depressed. Yuuki shrugged and Bee spoke up.

"Well, we have three days before the tournament starts to get to know people. It'd be good to just relax and take it easy, and make friends. NO enemies," she warned. Both boys nodded vigorously, scared, and she giggled.

**"ATTENTION PASSENGERS. We will be seeing Fiore across the horizon in about thirty minutes, and then dock, which will in all, take about forty five minutes. Thank you for waiting."**

"So, we're about two hours and fifteen minutes into the cruise," Yuuki observed. Bee giggled.

"I can't wait!" Chase grinned and they all looked at the crystal clear blue water shining with pure sunlight, casting sparkles on top of the seafoam green waves.

"It's really beautiful," a voice said, and all of a sudden, they turned and gasped.

There was the pink haired rosette standing there. It seemed like she had walked though the monitor and was standing right in front of them now. She wore a soft, silk red dress with a pink petticoat over and a thin white scarf with a yellow ribbon holding the sides of the coat together, and pink mary-janes. Her emerald eyes were reflecting the ocean, looking very calm. Her posse of three other girls were right behind her, not having the exact same expression, and Chase and Yuuki gaped.

"Oh, excuse me. Did I interrupt any conversation? I have a bit of a habit to state the obvious," Pantherlily said. Yuuki shook his head after getting over his shock.

"N-Not at all! We were just looking at the ocean, is all!"

A girl with angular short brown hair and a green version of Pantherlily's outfit snorted. "It better not be a problem, since you guys are all lucky that Lily-sama is even talking to you at all," she said, crossing her arms. Bee shrunk back.

"Not you," different girl from the followers said, smiling kindly.

"Hey, hey," Pantherlily scolded. "Don't be so hostile. They didn't even say anything wrong."

Yuuki and Chase sweatdropped, trying to figure out what was going on here, when Pantherlily cleared her throat and looked at them. "Excuse me for bothering you. We should be going now, right girls?"

The posse nodded immediately and then the team of four was gone and Bee, Yuuki, and Chase were trying to figure out what just went on here, when all of a sudden, they heard the intercom announce that Fiore was approximately fifteen minutes away. The group looked at the island and saw that it was true, and they could see it on the horizon. The green island was a perfect thick dot on the ocean line.

"Oh my god," Yuuki breathed.

Chase and Bee nodded. Yuuki got up and ran to the front of the boat, gripping the railings as he watched the island get closer and closer, and felt the boat speed up as he saw the docks approaching. Many trainers gawked as finally, the boat started to slow down and then stopped as it reached the bay, throwing an anchor down. The ramp was lowered as campers from grounds 1 ran off, and Yuuki, Chase, and Bee grabbed their luggage as they walked off last and came onto the sandy shore.

"We're here!" Chase cheered, and Yuuki nodded. Everyone looked as a person came out from behind the crowd and whistled loudly.

"Hello," the voice said, as everyone hushed, and Yuuki could tell the voice was female. He craned his neck to see a girl, about nineteen, with long brown locks in a thick braid and cute pink glasses, with a yellow dress and green and purple stockings. "My name is Elice A. Bishop, and I am a counselor here at Golden tournament Camp," she said, and the hundred campers cheered.

"Hah, okay, shush now," she said. "So, we will be heading to Camp grounds 1, which is not too far away from here. So follow me, and then we will have you all settle in." Elice then began walking through a path in the vegetation, and the campers made a squished group and followed. Yuuki managed to get to Chase and Bee, who were in the middle.

"I am so stoked," Yuuki said, as he pulled along his suitcase. Bee nodded, grinning brightly.

"I wanna get started on battling right away!" She exclaimed. Chase chuckled at this and Yuuki grinned in agreement as the three followed the pack deper into the trail. Suddenly, they stopped as Elice's voice echoed in from the front of the line.

"Okay, everybody, we're here! Don't go out inside yet, I am assigning the cabins!" Elice called. "When you hear your name, please come to the front, and then I will be sending you all of to your cabin! There are twenty cabins here, so ten kids can fit into each one. No boys in the girls' and girls in the boys' cabins!"

Everyone shushed nervously. "Alright, here is cabin one!"

Yuuki listened and didn't hear his or Chase's name. It was the first girl cabin, and then Elice sent them all of to the green dorm on the very right. The second was a boy's cabin, which Chase and Yuuki were both called for. The two nodded at Bee and then grinned at eachother, making their way up to the front. Elice pointed at the first cabin to the very left. yuuki, along with Chase and eight other boys, headed into the large dorm and gaped.

The whole cabin was very spacious, with an east and a west wing. There were regular beds, not bunk beds, and electric fans. Two radios were set up in each room, and the mattresses and bathrooms looked clean. The showers had stalls, thank goodness.

"Wow," one boy said.

"I CALL THE BED ON THE RIGHT WING!" Chase yelled.

And with that, pandemonium ensued.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: This is Bluemagesfairytail here with the fifth chapter of TGT, The Golden Tournament! I am so glad I got three reviews between chapters, considering that I update so fast. Lilia, disclaimer?**

**Lilia**:** Do I Have to? **

**Le Me: Yes, or you're fired.**

**Lilia: From what? You don't pay me.**

**Le Me: ...I don't own anything, (sigh)**

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

After the brutal fight for the best beds had finished, Yuuki and Chase had managed to get beds next to eachother, along two other boys named Kyle Saint, Jayden Moore, and Markus Puttnam, all of which were friendly and not as violent as most of the others. They packed their things away in a rush, as Elice used her megaphone outside.

"FIVE MORE MINUTES UNTIL WE GO TO THE CAMPFIRE TO DISCUSS THE RULES AND STUFF! IF YOU AREN'T OUT HERE BY THEN, WE LEAVE YOU BEHIND!"

All five boys sweatdropped as they closed their drawers after shoving the last T-shirt inside. They stood up and walked out of the cabin, only for them to see they were the last one's out. They ran down the stairs and sighed as Elice raised an eyebrow at them.

"NORMALLY I WOULD SCOLD YOU FIVE FOR BEING SLOWPOKES, BUT IT IS THE FIRST DAY SO I GUESS I HAVE TO LET YOU SLACKERS OFF! NOW THAT YOU GUYS ARE OUT HERE, FOLLOW ME TO THE CAMPFIRE!"

The hundred kids covered their ears the entire time Elice talked, but followed nonetheless. They walked to the very back of the camp where a huge pile of firewood sat over a bag of black coal. Benches composed of shaven logs sat in an octagon around the fire, all a good distance away so campers wouldn't get burned.

"ALRIGHT! EVERYONE SIT DOWN AND I WILL EXPLAIN THE RULES!" Elice barked through her megaphone, and hurriedly, the hundred campers sat down in a random order, with there being alot of space leftover that was meant for the other one hundred campers at Camp Grounds 2 when they came. Elice faced the front of the camp and cleared her throat.

"Okay," she said, lowering her ear-splitting device, "As mentioned before, my name is Elice A. Bishop, and I am one of the five camp counsellors here at Golden Tournament. You are to obey whatever I say whenever I say._ I_ may not look so tough, but I can swamp all of you with just one of my pokemon," she warned, and nodded firmly. "Anyway, now, the other camp counsellors, who are LAZY, are residing in the cabin nearest the entrance of the camp, the counsellor's cabin. No one is to trespass over there or go inside without knocking. Your cabins are the only place you are allowed to sleep and stay in, since I do not tolerate sleepovers here, especially not ones with mixed genders."

A few girls giggled and Alice stared at them sharply, making them shush.

"In camp, we do not tolerate violence or gossip. Any of you caught fighting or spreading bad rumours will be disqualified from the Tournament along with your team, since they will be unable to compete with only three members. Battling is allowed at the arena, but you need a counsellor to supervise the activity. The arena is open all day, but ends at curfew, which is ten o'clock PM. If anyone is caught outside of their cabins at night, there will be a strict punishment to their team. Clear?"

Everyone nodded and Elice sniffed.

"Since Golden Tournament Camp is all about friendship and teamwork, we will have three days of utter relaxation where you have time to make friends and play nice-y nice. Then, you sign up your teams of four and figure out your positions. But after that, Camp grounds 2 merges with us and the rest of the empty cabins will be put to use. After that, it is a competition of wits, skill, strategy, and strength to climb to the top. There will be no holding back or cheating. Cheating is punished by expulsion of your whole team. Do I make myself clear?" Elice asked, eyes stern. A few 'yes ma'ams' went out around the group.

"Hmph. So challenges to qualify for the Golden Tournament will take place every day. In fact, there may be more than one every day, and some challenges are worth more than one point for your team. Tomorrow, we will have a coaching session on how you might want to build a strong team, taught by one of our councellors, who is probably polishing his deadly katana collection right now," Elice mused, and Yuuki gaped.

_Katana collection?_ Yuuki thought, paling. _Weren't those long, pointy japanese swords?_

"After the class on building teams, you will find a team and have a discussion on who to pick for what position. Then, you will sign everyone up, and have a good night's rest. The next day is a fun, happy-go-lucky day of battling and hiking, then swimming. After a good night's rest, we have Camp Grounds 2 merging with us, and begin the challenges right away. Also, breakfast is served at exactly seven o'clock to seven forty five. Anyone who misses it, too bad. Lunch and dinner, we actually will remind you, though...Any questions?"

To Yuuki's surprise, a blonde girl raised her hand. "Are the challenges dangerous?"

Elice nodded. "Yes, very dangerous. Full of battles, and weird pokemon, _and_ pointy weapons."

All the other hands went down in a flash as Elice motioned at the biggest building on the right of the path leading to the campfire.

"LUNCH IS BEING SERVED RIGHT NOW!" She yelled through her megaphone, and everyone got up and ran to the mess hall, leaving Bee, Yuuki, Chase, Markus, Kyle, and Jayden in the dust.

"Sooo...Nice to meet you," Jayden said.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

After being served a bowl of soup and a single sandwhich, the six trainers had snagged a table and sat down.

"So, you three are going to form a team together?" Jayden asked, sipping some ice water. The three nodded, and Bee grinned.

"But, we still need another member. Anyone up for the job?"

Markus shook his head, along with Jayden. "Sorry," said Markus, brushing some pale blonde hair out of his eyes and pale face. "I already agreed to join this other trainer's team...He said something about him securing victory."

Jayden looked back at a girl who looked alot like him on another table. "Yeah, and me and my sister have to be on the same team. We're like, a dynamic duo," he said, and Bee, Yuuki, and Chase sweatdropped.

"I wouldn't mind, actually..." Kyle said, but then looked away. "S-Sorry, if you wouldn't mind letting me join, I mean..."

"You're accepted!" Bee said, grinning with her pearly whites, and Kyle lit up, smiling. "Thanks," he said, smiling.

All of a sudden, someone walked up to Markus and put their hand on his shoulder. They looked up to find a sixteen year old nodding, looking a bit stern. He wore a pink undershirt with the caller overlapping his green velvet jacket, and long black dress pants and brown loafers. He had very tan skin and black hair, and three golden studs on his right ear.

"Markus! Why are you eating with them instead of your future team?"

The pale blonde sighed. "Everyone, this is my self-proclaimed team leader, Osori Rose...He forced me to be on his team."

"Ah," the sixteen year old said disdainfully. "Forced is such a strong word...My name is Osori Rose, but you can call me Ren. It's my pseudo-name thing," he said, acting eloquent. "And, now, Markus here needs to come sit with his team...Come on, Markus," Ren chided, and Markus swore under his breath as he nodded at the five and picked up his tray, walking back to the other table.

"Yeesh," Jayden said. "He was weird. And his team-I wonder what they're like, if they listen to him like that."

Bee shrugged. "He didn't seem that bad. I mean, some people are just different."

"Whatever you say," Chase droned on sarcastically, and Bee rolled her eyes and bit into her food.

Once everyone was done, Jayden ran off and came back holding a girl by the arm. She was like a female copy of him-his twin sister.

"Everyone, meet my twin sister, Jayleen," he said, and released his grip on the girl.

Jayleen had long, puffy auburn hair that was long and went to her waist. She wore a red, white and black collared shirt that resembled a short dress or blouse and black long pants. She looked alot like Jayden.

"Oh, hi! It's nice to meet you! I'm Jayleen, but call me Jay. Jayden is my twin brother," she confirmed.

"My name's Bee, Bee Rees! It's nice to meet you," Bee said, shaking Jayleen's hand. Chase and Yuuki introduced themselves, as well as Kyle.

"Well, me and my brother should get going to our group, since they're probably waiting, but it was great meeting you all! Gotta go!" Jayleen giggled, and dragged her brother off, who waved goodbye. The team of four shurgged at eachother as they dumped their plates, and then left the mess hall to find a very hyper Elice.

"ALRIGHT, KIDDIES! WE'RE GOING TO THE BEACH FOR SOME RELAXATION, SO GET INTO YOUR BATHING SUITS AND MEET UP HERE! GET GOING, WE DON'T HAVE ALL DAY!"

Yuuki, Chase, and Kyle sweatdropped as Bee ran to her cabin, and they headed back to their's in the front of the camp. They hurriedly chnaged into their swim trunks and grabbed towels from the hamper in the bathroom, beating the other boys out of the cabin and meeting up by Elice early, for once. Elice nodded at them, in consolation for yelling at them though her megaphone earlier. She began to knock repeatedly on the doors of cabins, freaking campers out, rushing them, and having them dash out fully changed. Yuuki watched as finally, the last campers came out, and Bee walked up to him, Chase, and Kyle as they followed Elice out of the camp and back onto the path that led to the beach.

Once they were there, and everyone was about to dive in, Elice took out her megaphone.

"RULE NO. 1: NO DROWNING! RULE NO. 2: NO ROUGH-HOUSING! NOW GO AND SWIM, YOU KIDDIES!" Elice said through her megaphone, and everyone dived in immediately. Bee waited with Yuuki, Chase, and Kyle.

"Hey, I didn't see Pantherlily anywhere here," Bee said, looking around for pink hair.

"Pantherlily? Who's that?" Kyle asked quietly. Chase shrugged.

"Some pink haired girl named Lilia that they saw battling on the ship. Her nickname is Pantherlily, since she was strong, I guess," Chase explained. Kyle nodded, looking like he was thinking.

"Oh, yeah...When I was on the cruise, I saw her too. They say she's super strong...I'm a bit glad she isn't here," Kyle admitted.

"Why?" Yuuki asked, curious.

"So-Sorry, that sounded mean, didn't it..? W-Well, rumor has it her group hates boys, and will stop at nothing to challenge them to battles just to be able to pulverize and humiliate them..." Kyle trailed off.

Yuuki tilted his head. "Well, her posse seemed a bit nasty, especially one in green, but otherwise, Pantherlily herself wasn't so bad."

Bee pursed her lips. "But, remember that first battle? Didn't she totally smash that Crobat into his trainer?"

Chase grunted. "Hey! We're supposed to be having fun, not arguing over some pink haired girl we may never see again and her group of sexist amazons. Now, c'mon! The water looks great!"

The three followed after Chase, who waded inside the cool ocean and then fell forward, floating on the surface of the water. Bee laughed and then splashed Yuuki with a huge wave of water. He was dripping wet as he splashed her back, and Kyle blinked at them nervously.

"Umm, what are you guys doing-"

A humongous splash suddenly doused Kyle, making his hair drip and stick to his forehead. Bee sweatdropped.

"O...Oops..."

And with that, the splashing-fight occured, and soon everyone was either splashing, or getting wet. Yuuki looked around as he was suddenly doused with water by Chase, who was grinning sadistically.

_I could get used to this,_ he thought, as he tackled Chase into the water.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: This is Bluemagesfairytail here with the next chapter of TGT, Golden Tournament. As usual, thank you for the reviews, I appreciate them! To:Acetrainer777, and AshKetchumDarkSide, thank you for reviewing. I always try and put some funny stuff in my writing, since it's pretty boring if there are only battles and junk. To Halloween Witch, I will try and go as fast as I can with the introducing of teams and OCs, but it can be a little too much for the reader to digest if I have ten OCs coming out in one chapter. I am going to have maybe a few teams come out here. But thanks for the reviews! Lilia is busy somewhere, thank goodness...Enjoy this next chapter!**

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

"RISE AND SHINE, KIDDIES, IT'S MORNING!" Elice yelled, and Yuuki groaned. It was the next morning after the first day at camp, and today there would be a whole lot of training and learning to prep for making teams. He could almost feel the headache coming on. Yuuki got out of bed dazedly, praying that Elice would turn of her blasted megaphone, and grabbed a change of clothes as he went to the showers and grabbed a stall and a shower. He turned the water on and hurriedly got clean, trying to block out the sounds of a police car coming from Elice's megaphone just outside.

After drying off, Yuuki changed into his new clothes and brushed his teeth and combed out his hair. He went back into the right wing of the cabin to find that Chase was still asleep.

"Rise and shine, sleeping beauty," Yuuki muttered, as he shoved Chase lightly in the shoulder. The black-haired boy groaned and yawned, getting up sleepily. "Is it time to get up already?" He asked, sounding annoyed.

"HURRY UPPPP!" Elice screeched, and Chase yelped as he fell off of his bed and hit his head. He humphed as he grabbed his change of clothes and headed to the showers with the rest of the boys, and Yuuki grabbed his bag and began to pack it with his pokeballs, which he didn't feel like putting on his belt today, as well as some pokemon treats just in case his pokemon deserved a reward for battling. When he was done, after then sorting through all of his neat possesions in his drawers, Chase emerged from the bathroom, dressed and ready. He opened his drawer under his bed and grabbed a bag, stuffed some random things in it, kicked it closed with his foot, and walked over to Yuuki.

"Grumpy much?" Yuuki asked, and Chase grunted in response. He laughed, knowing his friend wasn't a morning person, and the two went outside to see that most everyone was already there. Kyle and Bee were waiting, and waved them over.

"Good Morning!" Bee exclaimed, and Kyle smiled and nodded as a greeting. The two boys returned the polite gesture and followed the rest of the group to the back of the camp where the campfire was. A girl in a park-ranger's suit was shining a set of nine katanas carefully.

_So Elice wasn't kidding,_ Yuuki thought, gulping, as he and the rest of his group sat down together on a log.

Elice nodded at the girl who turned around to face all of the campers. She was still holding her katana carefully, along with the yellow cloth as she shined it carefully. The girl was about nineteen, yet taller than Elice, who was quite short. She wore a park-ranger's outift, which consisted of a green long sleeve T-shirt with a cargo-top over it, and a red handkerchief tied and hanging from the front. She had matching cargo pants and black rubber boots. Her hair was lavender and kept in a low-ponytail with an explorer's hat on top as well as a pair of go-goggles draped around her neck, the green outer layer complimenting her light brown eyes like mint-chip.

"Everyone, this is our other camp counsellor, Lienna Hayes. She is a master swordsman with anger issues, spo I suggest you not make her angry and listen to what she has to say about team positions for the Golden Tournament. Understood?" Elice asked. Everyone nodded, afraid. Lienna walked forward, shining her katana gingerly.

"My name is Lienna Hayes, as Alice says. Do not worry, I will not strike anyone here with my katanas," she reassured, and several kids sighed in relief. "I am here to talk about team strategies and positions today, so please listen, as I will be sharing some valueable advice with you now." The campers leaned in as she continued.

"So, many of you may wonder how a battle between teams works, since there are four trainers to a team. Well, here is how it goes. All teams have to have an even amount of pokemon, or the match won't be fair. Say, if someone going up against someone else only has one pokemon, the opponent can only use one as well. It has to be fair, or the match doesn't count. Clear?" The silence was taken as agreement. "Okay. So it doesn't matter which positions go against which. A Leader can go against a specialist, and a Defense can go up against Middle. It doesn't matter, but the leader of a team, in a battle must be saved for last. The leader of a team may not go out first, second, or third. They have to be last or the match is counted as default in the opponent's favor. However, there are rotations allowed. Say, if Middle is out, but you want to put Specialist out, you are allowed to. But Leader can only be rotated out once all other three positions have gone out into battle, regardless of wether they are defeated or not. For instance, if I wanted to switch out my Leader, if I was in a team, but had only sent out Middle and Specialist into battle, then I couldn't since Middle wasn't out yet. Alright?" A few seconds later of processing the information, the Campers nodded.

"Okay, now, next, there are four positions in a team. Every position is important and crucial to success, wether you all like it or not. Some positions may battle more than others, and some may not battle as much. However, I warn you-do not let your positions bring you up or down. Everyone in a team must be well-functioning and prepared, or else your team will fail." Lienna warned, eyes stern. "Now, all teams have four positions. Leader, Middle, Defense, and Specialist. Specialist is the first one I will talk about," Lienna explained, and Yuuki could practically feel the pride shimmering off of Bee in waves.

"Specialists are key in strategy and skill, as well as delaying opponents and conditioning status effects. Ideal pokemon types to use for skill would be grass, since they inflict many types of status injuries. Specialists are usually used in the front line, for casting side effects, lasting a long time. They are good at creating disadvantages to the opponents, like, stealth rock, toxic spikes, and others. Usually, it is good for the specialists to have grass pokemon or normal pokemon with alot of HP, since they need to last long to put status effects on others," Lienna said, and campers listened carefully.

"Next, is Defense position. Defense is great for holding the fort, and dragging out battles for long periods of time due to great defense. It is best to use them after Specialists, since their ability of stalling the battle goes great with side effects like poison that will get to the enemy as time goes by. Defense positions are usually filled by Steel or Ground types, or sometimes faster pokemon since they have the ability to stall and wait out a battle as well. Defense is also good for upping the stats of teammates, if they know safe-guard and such."

This time, Lienna didn't even wait to start the next explanation. "Third in line is the position called Middle, which is basically offense, pokemon with great attack skilll, and all around good stats. These pokemon are usually fire or water types, ones with great speed and attack base. They are used usually before Leaders and after Defense, or to take out Leaders on opposing teams. They are meant to last a short time in battle and make many critical hits, knocking out many pokemon and very helpful to quick battles. Pokemon usually, in this position, know moves like run away for a fast switch, due to sometimes teams wanting to shift out Leaders right away," Lienna explained. Yuuki digested the information in his head.

"Lastly is Leader position, the most infamous of them all. Trainers in the Leader position usually have skill, defense, speed and attack, and have pokemon that can change the score, like one's capable of using diverse moves and known for unpredictability, like physchic, but most are the common ones like big boss pokemon, for example, the common ones: fighting types, like Machamp and Machoke, Flying types like Skarmory and Pidgeot, Water types like Seaking and Gyrados, and all of those pokemon you would use if going against strong leaders, or the desirable kind, such as eevee evolutions. Most pokemon that the Leaders use are those mentioned before, but also pokemon like Flygon with strange mixtures of type attacks, it being ground and dragon. Usually, the leader is the boss of the team, and the hardest to take out, second being defense. They have to know a few one hit KO moves, as well as uber moves such as hydro blast, frenzy plant, and blast burn, although I doubt any pokemon here know those moves," Lienna explained. "So, usually, the basic order for battling is specialist, Defense, Middle, and then Leader. However, I know some of you will not use this and figure out new strategies, which is perfectly fine, yes?" Everyone nodded, staring as she sharpened her katana with another katana.

"Alright, so go and make your teams. Figure out who's postitions are whose, and then sign up your team with Elice over there." Lienna directed, and went back to polishing her other swords. Yuuki shuddered as he walked over to Chase, Bee, and Kyle.

"So, do we know which positions we want? Actually, let's see everyone's pokemon and then figure it out," Yuuki said, and brought out Star and Glace's pokeballs. The others did the same, and Bee introduced her Eevee, Rythme, to everyone again, Chasen introduced Victreebell and Croconaw, Yuuki showed off his (cute) pokemon, and then Kyle sent out his Arcanine and Luxray, which scared Yuuki...Alot.

"You should definitely be middle," Bee said to Kyle. "Both of your pokemon have high attack and speed, so there should be no problem. You actually fit the description well," she said. Kyle nodded. "Okay, then, sure," he said, nodding.

"What moves do your pokemon know?" Yuuki asked Bee. She picked up Rythme and squealed. "All sorts of stuff, like, sing, tail whip, sweet kiss, shadow ball..."

"That's good," Yuuki confirmed. "You have status moves that are good for battle. Chase, your Defense, since I know your Victreebell knows acid armor and alot of different upgrading status moves." Chase nodded. "Plus, your Croconaw won't be expected and you can tear through battle with him."

"So, you'll be leader!" Bee finished, and Yuuki nodded. "That is, if you all don't mind-"

The others shook their heads. "Alright then," Yuuki confirmed, and walked up to Elice. He told her their team, as well as everyone's positions, and she nodded and jotted it all down on a clipboard. "Team name?" She asked. Yuuki paled, realizing they ahdn't thought of it. "Ummm...Uh, ah...Snow Bounders...Sure, that works!" With that, awkwardly Yuuki began walking back.

As Yuuki returned to his group, he saw a blonde girl walk up to him, smirking. He gulped, afraid of what she wanted.

"Umm...Yes?" Yuuki asked, as the blonde girl grinned and stuck out her hand, her kind expression totally different from her previous smug-looking one. He shook her hand.

"Hi, my name is Mazati Kenta, and I couldn't help but overhear that you are a leader of your group! I'm the leader of mine, the Music Battlers, so I figured I'd say hi to you!" Yuuki nodded, relieved that she seemed to be kind. Mazati had long, flowing blonde hair and had grey blue eyes that reminded Yuuki somehwat of a storm at seas. She wore a yellow blouse and grey jeans, and had sunglasses on her head. Mazati's shoes were tan colored, a bit like her skin tone.

"Yuuki Isato," He replied, and nodded. Mazati grinned and pointed to three trainers back by the logs, and Yuuki recognized two as Jayden and Jayleen from yesterday. He waved and they smiled, waving back.

"Want to introduce your team to mine?" Mazati asked, and he nodded OK, signaling for his team to get up. The three trainers walked over to Yuuki and mazati, and she introduced herself. Bee was naturally friendly, Chase was Chase, and Kyle was a bit shy. Jayden and Jayleen walked up, along with another girl with them. Yuuki intriduced he and his team, and Mazati turned to the Music Battlers.

Jayden and Jayleen didn't have to say anything, since they were acquainted with them already, but the other girl in the team stood up to them and nodded. "My name is Rachel Debarge. It's nice to meet you," she said, a bit dully, and stepped back by Jayleen. Rachel had brown hair and eyes that resembled cool caramel, and wore a white tank top with a lavender sweater on top with matching VANs. She had bracelets on each wrist and a pokenav, as well as pokeballs attached to one of her bracelets, two being empty. Yuuki nodded and Mazati grinned.

"We should sit by eachother at Campfire meetings. I wanted to be friends with at least one team here," she explained, and Chase nodded.

"Good idea," he said, and elbowed Yuuki. The leader of Snow Bounders nodded. "Sure, Mazati. It was nice meeting you guys, and we hope we can see you again." Mazati nodded, as well as Jayden and Jayleen, but not Rachel, who seemed to be spacing out from the lack of excitement in the boring conversation. Team Snow Bounders went back to their place, and Bee asked Yuuki,

"So, what's our team name? Hope it's not anything dumb..."

"Snow Bounders," Yuuki replied, fiddling with a piece of grass from the plain around Camp. Chase thought it over, before saying, "Eh, not that bad. Could be worse." Kyle nodded in agreement.

"H...Hey, it looks like Ren's group is coming here," Kyle said timidly, and Yuuki looked up, seeing Ren was walking towards them with a strange swagger in his step. Another team was following them, and Yuuki inwardly sighed, as Ren bounded up to them, with Markus and two other boys reluctantly following.

"Ah, Yuuki! It is me, Ren! How do you do? That's great, would you mind settling something for us?" Ren asked, and Yuuki sweatdropped as Markus and the two other boys sighed as the team in back of them caught up to them at Snow Bounder's spot. Ren was pushed out of the way by a girl with red and purple hair who looked ready to explode. Yuuki, Kyle, and Chase shrunk back in fear as Bee said bravelly,

"Can I help you?"

That set them all off like a bomb.

The girl who had pushed Ren from his spot began to talk, voice serious and cold like ice. She glared with her purple eyes. "These dimwits here at team Day Light think that we're pushovers! Tell them they're wrong!"

"Uh..." Kyle said, voice tiny. "Do we know you?"

The girl with purple and red hair huffed. "We're the team Treble Gang, and I'm Lyra Hazel Witch. Our Leader is Jay Daisuke, over there, and our other two members are over there, Kari Damon, and August Dominiano. Now, please tell team DORK-light that they suck, and we will leave the premises immediately." The other girl on Treble Gang, Kari Damon sweatdropped, seeming a bit too nice to be caught into this. She had brown hair and blue eyes, and wore a pink hoodie with a white tank-top and blue jeans and black sneakers. She looked like she wanted to stop the fighting, but wasn't sure how.

Treble Gang's leader, Jay Daisuke, was watching, a bit confused to what was going on. He had brown hair and blue eyes, and wore blue jeans ahd a dark blue T-shirt. He played with the bottom of his shirt as he stepped away from his group.

August blinked, looking awkward. She wore a black shirt with a pokemon skitty face done in all pink on it and hot pink shorts with black combat boots. She was biting her lip and looked around as Lyra continued to rant in her serious, yet extremely angry voice.

A boy from Day Light Team, not Ren or Markus, stepped up. Yuuki saw their matching purple and red hair and put two and two together that Lyra was twins with the boy from Day Light. "Hey, Lyra, calm down! Yeesh, we only said we were stronger than you, GOSH!"

Ren grinned, turning over to Yuuki and the others. "As you know, I am the infamous Osori Rose, or Ren, and over there is one of my subordianetes, Markus. Our other members are the O' wise and powerful Brett Kuso, and Luke Hazel Witch, that lovely girl over there, LYRA's brother." Ren said with a twitch of his eye, as he introduced his whole team to Yuuki and the others.

Brett Kuso was the one who looked very serious and quiet. He had spiky black hair and green eyes, and wore a red blazer jacket over a plack shirt showing through the collar and chain jeans with blue sneakers. A baseball cap was set on his head sideways. Luke Hazel Witch was arguing with his sister, and he had the same purple hair with red highlights as her, as well as purple-lavender eyes. He wore jeans and a sleeveless shirt, and was barefoot. For some reason, he reminded Yuuki of a wildchild.

"Anyway, well, Luke and Ren over there made fun of our team. He said that we're wannabes of Team Music Battlers and that they're better than us," Lyra said, voice becoming dangerously thin. Luke shrugged, grinning.

"C'mon sis, lighten up a little! We were just joking, I mean, you should be used to it now, knowing that you've lived with me for your entire life! Hahah!"

Markus and Brett sighed, facepalming, as Ren grinned. "Yes, yes, little girls and boys, we were only playing around. Now go over to your spot so we can have a conversation with Yuuki and his friends, shoo!'

Lyra blinked and slapped him in the head before following Jay away, back to their seat on the other side of the campfire. Luke laughed as he sat down on the grass, seeming to be enjoying the face Ren was making at his sister. Markus shook his head and Brett stared emotionlessly. Ren recovered suddenly, and looked at Yuuki.

"Ah, Yuuki! So, how are you and your team? Tell me, what is it's name?"

"Snow Bounders," Chase mumbled, seeming annoyed by Ren. Yuuki nodded in confirmation, feeling a little awkward, and Ren nodded, smiling. "What a great name! Marvellous!"

Markus muttered under his breath, "Kill me now..." and Brett nodded. Suddenly, the sound of police cars sounded and everyone who was talking promptly shut up as Elice walked into the middle of the Campfire, wielding her dreaded megaphone.

"ALRIGHT, KIDDIES! LUNCH IS READY, SO GET YOUR BUTTS INTO THE CAFETERIA AND LINE UP IN SINGLE FILE ORDER! SIT WITH YOUR TEAM! MOVE OUUUUT!" Elice called, and everyone dashed off. Yuuki sighed, a bit nervous as he got up, following Team Day Light.

He was finally in a team for the Golden Tournament...

Team Snow Bounders.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: This is Bluemagesfairytail here with the next chapter of TGT, Golden Tournament. Thanks for reviews, it means alot to know you guys are always reading and I love to get feedback on what you liked or dislike about the chapter. Criticism is welcomed with arms wide open!**

**Lilia: You should, since she needs alot of it. Blue doesn't own anything but her OC's.**

**Le me: Meanie...Roll the story.**

Yuuki honestly thought Ren was some kind of weirdo.

He laughed at random times in the conversations, called Brett the O' wise and powerful one, and was always grinning whenever someone else was talking. How did he even get to be leader, anyway?

Bee was politely answering any questions the others asked, Chase and Kyle were being antisocial, and Yuuki...he was just there.

"Ah, we should have a match when the camping gets started! My team against yours!" Ren singsonged. Markus sighed and put his head into his hands. "Ooh, we should both try and get our teams into the Golden Tournament and face off in the finals! Although, do be warned, we are all quite powerful," Ren bragged. Yuuki nodded weakly.

"Sure, we should battle sometime, but we need to do some training first," he replied. Ren nodded.

"Oh, of course, my mistake! You talk to me when you are ready to battle and have some strategies figured out, alright?"

"You already have strategies for team battling figured out?" Chase asked, looking skeptical. Ren nodded, flipping his sleek black hair out of his eyes. "But of course!" He replied. "Our ingenious strategy can be used for any type of battle, anywhere, and all of our pokemon are quite elite."

Yuuki rolled his eyes while he looked away from Ren. Man the guy was obnoxious. Yuuki doubted he even had good pokemon, by the way he bragged about everything else.

"Hey, have you guys heard of Pantherlily?" Bee asked Ren, who raised an eyebrow. He leaned in, looking interested. "Who's that? A future rival to myself?"

Bee shook her head. "Pantherlily is a famous trainer here for camp! Her real name is Lilia, but she's so strong they nicknamed her Pantherlily. I think she's in Camp-Grounds 2."

Ren shrugged. "No idea who she is. If she really was as famous as you speak of, her story would have travelled to my ears." Brett actually looked up for the first time.

"Correct. Although Ren may be an idiot, his father is the manager of pokemon battle stars. He would know about any competition." Ren nodded, until he realized he had been called an idiot. "Hey!"

Yuuki nodded and finished up his roll, then tossing the rubbish in the trash can a few feet away. He put his plate in the middle of the table where it would be collected. Elice suddenly stood up tih her megaphone.

"KIDDIES, LISTEN UP! TOMORROW CAMP 2 WILL BE ARRIVING FROM GROUNDS 2 ON THE OTHER SIDE OF THE ISLAND. ON THAT DAY, THE BATTLEFIELDS AND ARENA WILL OPEN UP. ANYONE WHO WANTS TO BATTLE TOMORROW, PLEASE SEE ME."

"Hey, I'll go sign us up!" Ren said, and ran off before Yuuki, Shase, Kyle, Bee, or any of his team could protest. Luke laughed as he saw his leader running to Elice excitedly. Bee and Kyle looked at him.

"So, how's your sister? Has she cooled down?"

Luke perked up, hearing the words 'my sister.' 'I think so." He replied, only for an arrow to pierce the wall where his head was a few seconds ago with a napkin stuck on the arrow. The words, 'You are such a' was written on it in ketchup i the front. He turned it around and read the last word on the back and hastily began to rip it up. "No one needs to hear that mature word," he said, and stuffed the rest of the shreds in his pocket. Chase raised an eye but didn't say anything.

Ren came back, grinning profusely. "Guess what? I got us booked for the first battle tomorrow at twelve in the afternoon! Hurrah!"

Yuuki groaned. "We didn't think of any strategies yet," he reminded Ren, who shrugged. "Just think of them tonight," he said, shrugging like it was no big deal. Markus, Brett, Yuuki, and Chase sighed, while Bee and Kyle kept silent. Luke was too busy writing on a napkin with tartar sauce to say anything.

After lunch, Elice announced the next activity, which had substituted for more swimming since the beach was apparently full of Sharpedo starting today. She said that everyone was allowed to go on a mini-adventure on the island and do whatever they wanted-but they had to go as a team, stay together, and be back at six o'clock, when dinner was. Yuuki told his team mates they should go and catch/train some pokemon and formulate strategies for tomorrow's battle. The rest of Team Snow Bounders agreed, although a bit hesitant to find what pokemon they could catch here.

Team Snow Bounders left the camp-site and found themselves on the beach.

"hey, should we catch some water pokemon?" Yuuki asked, wondering what other pokemon could be in the ocean besides the Sharpedo Elice had warned them about. Chase shook his head. "You know what Elice said. Plus, you don't have a rod, and I think only Magikarp are in there, bro."

Yuuki sighed, and nodded. Chase did have a point. Kyle was peering into the water and then stood up, decidedly before a Sharpedo could reach up and bite him in the nose or something. He pointed at some tall grass by the lush vegetation by the path to the camp. Bee walked over, staring, trying to see pokemon when she grimaced.

"Ewww! Do you guys smell something?"

Chase gave her a funny look and sniffed the air. "Umm, no..."

Yuuki walked over by Bee and took a deep breath.

And immediately regretted it.

A foul scent invaded his lungs and he coughed, running back away from the grass, trying to rid himself of the scent. Kyle sniffed and then said, "I recognize the smell...I think it's of...a wild pokemon."

"What kind of wild pokemon gives off a smell this bad?" Bee asked. Kyle pointed to a strange, blue and red pokemon with a huge flower on her head and wilting orange leaves protruding from the giant bulbs on it's forehead.

"Gloom."

Bee screamed in surprise and ran by the ocean by her teammates, breathing heavily. Chase looked at the grass pokemon that was currently sitting on her butt, drooling. "You should catch it, Bee."

"WHY ME?" She demanded, getting as close to the hore as she could without touching water. Yuuki shrugged. "Well, it is a grass type, and don't most specialists use grass types? Plus, you could use another pokemon for the battle tomorrow, considering you only have Rythme the eevee."

Bee sighed and stared at the smelly pokemon drooling. "Can't I pick a prettier grass type?"

"Do you see a pretty grass type around here?" Chase retaliated. She sighed and sent out Rythme, pointing weakly at the Gloom.

"Rythme, use sweet kiss on the Gloom!"

The little eevee nodded and sent a strange blue energy from her mouth, which hit Gloom directly in the head. It teetered a bit as it ried to stand up, confused.

"Rythme, use shadow ball, now, and then quick attack!" Bee yelled, and Rythme the eevee nodded and opened up it's mouth, creating a sphere of black and purple energy that smashed into Gloom. Then Rythme started running, headbutting Gloom in the stomach. The blue pokemon looked damaged, so Bee threw a pokeball and watched it move three times before stopping and clicking. She sighed and picked up the ball, hooking it onto her belt while Kyle, Chase, and Yuuki chuckled.

"Shut up," she mumbled.

The four moved on after Bee had whacked them all on the shoulder, looking around and training their pokemon. Yuuki didn't see any pokemon he wanted, and neither did the others. However, they managed to train their pokemon alot, targeting Oddish and other pokemon around the area. Soon, it was getting late and they saw teams going back into camp. They followed, and saw Elice, who was busy taking a head count. Lienna was watching as campers poured in the vicinity.

Yuuki was squished against his team and the music battlers. Mazati Kenta grinned at him and slapped him on the back. "Nice to see you!" she said, and her group trailed along. Rachel was busy zipping and unzipping the zippers on her jacket, and Jayleen was puffing up her hair as she dusted off her jeans. Jayden was smiling and nodded at them.

"What did you guys do?" Mazati asked, and Yuuki shrugged. "Training, and Bee caught a new pokemon," he teased, smirking slyly. Bee sjoved him, looking annoyed.

Dinner was announced and the campers went inside, grabbing plates. Yuuki decided he really didn't want to sit by Ren, so he opted for the table closest to where he was standing. Which was by the Treble Gang.

"Hi," Jay said, stirring some mix into his water. Chase and Kyle nodded and Bee waved.

"Has Ren and my idiot brother driven you guys crazy yet?" Lyra asked, as she stuck a straw in her soda. Yuuki sheepishly nodded and Chase scoffed. "You have no idea," he replied, and sighed as he leaned onto the table tiredly.

Kyle smiled, looking a little hesitant though. "They're an...interesting bunch, those two." Lyra smirked and went back to stirring her soda, watching as bubbles began to form on the outer part of the liquid.

The rest nodded in agreement. Kari smiled, trying to start new conversation, including August in it. "So, what are your positions for your team? August here is defense, and she's really good at it."

The girl mentioned blushed, and mumbled something. Chase nodded. "I'm Defense too. Bee is specialist, Yuuki is leader, and Kyle is Middle."

Jay grinned. "I'm leader, Lyra is specialist, Kari is Middle, and, as aforementioned, August is Defense. We're hoping to get into the Golden Tournament," he explained, and Yuuki nodded. "Isn't everyone?" he joked, and they all chuckled except for Lyra, who was busy trying to make her soda die or something.

"Whoa, whats up with all of the bubbles?" Yuuki asked. Lyra glared at the coke.

"I'm imagining that it's Luke's blood, of course."

The Snow Bounders Leader shushed immediately.

"Well," Jay said, disregarding Lyra's very...pleasent statement, "We should battle sometime. Just take it easy, since if you kill Luke yourselves, Lyra will never forgive you."

Lyra nodded. "That's my job," she said, before going back to stirring the soda-erm, Luke's blood. Kyle and Bee laughed weakly, and Chase fell asleep in his arms.

Yuuki stared out the window, feeling like he was in disbelief.

Tomorrow, he would have a real live team Battle...

Team Snow Bounders Vs. Team Day Light...

And there would be no stopping it.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N:This is Bluemagesfairytail here with the next chapter of Pokemon Camp, TGT. I am updating between intervals of every other day for this story and Pantherlily. Thank you for reviews, and Ren is my personal favorite male OC. He is so retarded, it's funny. Or...IS HE! JK. For the battle, some pokemon are toned down from third evolutions, since I don't want all trainers with Uber awesome third evolutions. So some of them have been de-evolved, sorry. But, Enjoy, I don't own much of this...6,043 words! OMGGGGGG!**

During the next day at breakfast with Bee, Chase, Kyle, and this time, Team Music Battlers, Yuuki had heard the team name Sakura Amazons about seventy million times. He stirred his oatmeal boredly and stared at the clock, nervous for the battle at 12. Team Snow Bounders had decided to do the simple team strategy of Specialist, Defense, Middle, and Leader that Lienna had taught them about. He wasn't sure what Ren was going to use, but he was scared thinking about it...

"Did you know Sakura Amazons is an all girl team?"

"Yeah, I saw them on the cruise. Kawai~!"

Yuuki drank some water and listened as many other teams began to gossip about Team Sakura Amazons. Just who were they, anyway? Why were they so special? And a girl's team? Really?

Suddenly, the door to the cafeteria slammed open suddenly and Elice walked in. She seemed to be normal as she whizzed out her megaphone and many campers groaned.

"Alright, Camp Grounds 2 has just arrived! Please come outside to meet them!"

Many gasps of surprise and excitement rang out as the campers poured out of the mess hall hurriedly, and Yuuki raised an eye. Chase and Kyle shrugged as they followed Day Light outside. A crowd had gathered past the steps and around in a circle.

"Akumi-chan is so cute!"

"Marry me, Valese!"

"You are my starlight, Star Felena!"

"So cute!"

"But the prettiest one is..."

"LILIA-SAMA!"

Yuuki's ears perked up at the sound of a familiar name and he saw that the crowd was fanning over Pantherlily and her posse...It made sense now! They were talking about Lilia's team, Sakura amazons! He pushed himself through and the rest of his team followed as they spotted the rest of the girls and eyed them more carefully then on the boat.

Pantherlily had her pink hair down as usual, with a green sparkling clip pinning some short bangs up on the right side of her face. Her green eyes sparkled to her pale skin, which had no makeup. She wore a red, mauve colored dress with a pink petticoat over it and a yellow ribbon tying it together, and had thigh-high pink rubber boots with red socks.

The girl behind her, who was the one who had snapped at Yuuki on the boat, was wearing a yellow clip pinning some brown hair from her angular face, and wore a dark green dress with a pale, mint petticoat over on top, tied in the front with an emerald ribbon. Her brown eyes sparkled, but Yuuki failed to see an inch of kindness inside as she kicked away a fanboy angrily. Yeesh.

The third girl, who seemed to respond to the nickname Starlight, wore a tight black necklace and a black T-shirt with grey shorts. Her hair was long and brown, eyes a dark shade of hazel. She seemed to be thinking...or was it plotting...? as she ignored the compliments from the smitten campers.

The last girl, who responded to the name Valese, had long black hair in a low ponytail with many locks framing her face. Some parts of her bangs were pinned up on her head with bobby pins, and she had thick, black rimmed glasses over-hazel-no, amber eyes. She wore a pale blue V-neck vest over a lime green tank top and short jean shorts, with beige high boots. All the girls in the posse seemed different, but...

They all seemed to hate boys with a burning passion.

"Lilia! Pantherlily!" Bee cried out as she dragged Yuuki and Chase into the middle of the circle. Kyle reluctantly followed as Lilia smiled, showing off pearly white teeth. "Oh, I know you! All of you are from the cruise, except that boy over there. What are your names?"

"I'm Yuuki, that's Chase, Bee is over there, and Kyle is the one hiding from the brunette in green," Yuuki introduced shortly. Lilia smiled.

"Well, I'm Lilia Bless, and over here is my team, Sakura Amazons. The one in green with brown hair is Akumi Hikari, the one in black with long brown hair is Star, or Starlight Felena, and the last one with amber eyes is Valese Blair."

Kyle nodded timidly. "Nice to meet you all," he said politely. Chase nodded, a bit loath, but agreed, and Bee grinned.

"We're Team Snow Bounders, and Yuuki is our leader!" Bee proclaimed, and smiled happily. Akumi chuckled and Yuuki was surprised before he shrugged it off. She didn't hate people, only boys.

"Well, it is OK to meet you. Although it would have been nice if you were all girls, instead," Valese said, a bit calmly. Yuuki twitched. What was that supposed to mean? How rude...Star glowered and he froze in terror. Lilia giggled.

"Oh, well, I hope we can have a battle later on! That'd be nice, right girls?"

Akumi smirked and scoffed. "Why would we battle them? I mean, they don't even look very strong! Maybe Bee is, but definitely not any _boys_," she spat, emphasizing on the last word of her sentence. Yuuki shrunk back and Chace glared, blue eyes cold. "What's your problem?"

"What's yours?" Akumi shot back, eye raised. _She was definitely scary, sassy, and someone not to mess with,_ Yuuki decided.

Lilia shook her head and bowed in apology. "I am very sorry. Please excuse Akumi. She doesn't like boys very much, and if she insults you, please ignore it. My apologies in advance." Kyle gulped nervously.

"S...So, um, we should get going," he said, and ran off shyly into the crowd. Akumi scoffed and flipped her hair, and Yuuki shook his head in dibelief. He dragged Bee and Chase out of the middle of the crowd and Chase immeidtaely began to cuss.

"Can you believe that...How could she be so sexist? Oh my god, what a..."

Bee shrugged, smiling. "At least Lilia and the other two where somewhat nice..."

Suddenly, a slap sounded within the area and Yuuki sighed, knowing it must have been Akumi slapping away a fan boy. But when he peered behind someone's shoulder, he was shocked to see it was Lilia, hand raised over Ren's cheek. The leader of Day Light was blushing and looked like he was in love, and-

Uh oh...

"You IDIOT! DIEEE!" Lilia shouted and slapped him repeatedly in the face. The tall male grinned sheepishly as he was slapped, blushing madly. "She's making contact with me!"

Lilia then kicked him out of the circle, fists raised. He landed with a thud and she dusted off her hands, lips pursed angrily. Yuuki's eye twitched. _Sc...Scary_, he thought, as Akumi giggled maliciously. Ren, who was slightly unconscious, managed to get up and looked at Yuuki.

"Oh, Yuuki! Did you see that happen?"

"Um...Yes," Chase said, eye raised, looking at Ren like he was an idiot. The tan male smiled and looked back with a dreamy expression in his face. "Such beauty..."

Bee stepped up, looking quite annoyed. "I thought you said when we told you about Pantherlily that she couldn't be anything special, if you didn't know about her?" Ren sighed and flicked some of his bangs from his forehead, and began like he was talking to a bunch of five year old monkeys.

"Okay. Lilia is practically the most beautiful specimen in the world. I hadn't seen her before, so I wouldn't know, smarty," he said, conking his head and closing his eyes like a real wacko. Bee rolled her eyes and crossed her arms.

"So...So you like her?" Kyle asked, and Ren nodded, tears flowing from his eyes dramatically. "That is an understatement! She is so beautiful, I-"

A rock was thrown and hit Ren in the head, making him fall over. Brett and Kari Damon walked out from behind a tree, Luke Hazel-Witch and Markus Puttnam following. Yuuki waved and they nodded.

"Ready for your battle?" Kari asked, smiling kindly. Bee nodded and pumped her fists in the air excitedly. Chase chuckled and Kyle smiled. Yuuki couldn't help but feel adrenaline race through his body at the idea of participating in a real battle.

"Well, how many pokemon do you guys have in all?" Markus asked, and pushed his glasses further up the bridge of his nose. Kyle repsonded immediately. "Eight."

Ren jumped back up, seeming oblivious that hye was just hit in the head by a large pebble. He grinned and put his hands on his hips, and cackled. "We have Twelve! But, we'll go down to eight for the battle to be even," he added, and nodded all-knowingly. Yuuki facepalmed as the campers went back inside the messhall for breakfast. Chase checked the time.

"Nine o'clock already? We should hurry and eat," he said, and the others nodded as they sat back down by Team Music Battlers and began scarfing down the food. It was about nine thrity whenm they were done, and everyone at camp was tired. Elice suddenly hopped up onto a table, with Lienna and three new councellors from Grounds 2. She put her megaphone up and Yuuki braced himself.

"ALRIGHT, KIDDIES, BEFORE I GIVE YOU ALL INSTRUCTIONS ON WHAT IS GOING DOWN TODAY, WE HAVE THE THREE OTHER COUNCELLORS FROM GROUNDS 2 HERE. I AM ELICE, AND LIENNA IS THE ONE WITH PURPLE HAIR, BTW, FOR GROUNDS 2 CAMPERS. THE THIRD COUNCELLOR IS JAMES PEDUROSO."

The young man that Elice pointed to was about nineteen, maybe twenty, with golden blonde hair with dirty brown streaks running through his bangs. He had deep brown eyes and a perfect smile, and lots of female campers swooned, to Yuuki's disgust. He wore a brown collared shirt with an aquamarine tie and black jeans, and a solid gold wristwatch.

"OUR FOURTH CAMP COUNCELLOR IS NEBULA AERIOE. SHE IS VERY STRONG AND WILL NOT HESITATE TO SHRED YOU ALL INTO PIECES IF YOU DISOBEY HER," Elice warned, and pointed to a very pretty twenty year old with long, choppy firey coloured locks swept up into a high ponytail. Her eyes were a crystal blue and she wore a black low cut strapless blouse with ruffles, and a long green skirt that went to her ankles. She had a sword sheathed onto a brown belt over her skirt and Yuuki gulped. _Two out of three female councellors here carried swords,_ he thought. _Great._

"ANYWAY, SO, TODAY IS A FREE DAY. GO AND HAVE FUN. GO SWIMMING, BATTLE, DO WHATEVER BUT BE BACK HERE FOR LUNCH AND DINNER, WHICH ARE AT ONE THIRTY AND SIX TONIGHT. WE HAVE A CAMPFIRE AT NINE. HOWEVER, TOMORROW WE CRACK DOWN HARD AND BEGIN CHALLENGES, SO GET A GOOD NIGHT'S REST, AND THE CAMPFIRE IS OPTIONAL. NOW GO AND DO WHATEVER YOU WANT, BUT BE BACK HERE BY ONE THIRTY! FIRST BATTLE IS DAY LIGHT VERSUS SNOW BOUNDERS!"

Yuuki pushed his bowl into the middle of the table and got up, followed by Chase, Bee, and Kyle. "We should go to the forest by the hill where the battlefield is and discuss some strategies-"

"Ah, Yuuki! What will you and your group be doing today?" Yuuki turned to see Lilia walking toawrds them with elegant strides, the rest of Sakura Amazon following her, as usual. She brushed some pink hair behind her ear and Yuuki gulped. "Well, we're going to be having a battle between Day light at the battlefield on the hill at twelve, so we're discussing some strategies."

Akumi tilted her head. "Isn't it a little late to be changing strategies?"

Chase shrugged. "Our battle, not yours."

"True," the brunette said, and smirked. "I hope you guys fail. Bad."

Lilia glared at Akumi, who shrugged. "Sorry about Akumi. Anyway, could we watch the battle?"

Yuuki tensed. A really cute girl wanted to watch him battle with three other cute girls. He should say yes, right? But three were kind of mean and snobbish, so he wasn't sure if he should say yes or no, since Chase and Kyle got mad when-

"OF COURSE YOU CAN WATCH US BATTLE, LILIA-CHAN!" A voice called out, and Lilia glared as Ren came walking towards her with Markus, Brett, and Luke following. He grinned and she kicked him in the face. Quickly he recovered, as usual, and leaned his bruised face into hers.

"Come watch Team Day Light win! You know you want to, Lilia-chan," Ren said, eyebrows raised. She elbowed him awqay and stuck her nose in the air, seeming annoyed all of a sudden. Maybe she just hated Ren with a burning passion.

Yuuki stared. _Yup, the feeling is mutual_, he thought.

Lilia huffed and turned to Yuuki. "So, we'll swing by and cheer you guys on over there. Good luck, and please defeat Ren...Or I'll do it myself." With that, she nodded and walked away, not before kicking at Ren, who swiftly dodged.

"Such beauty...Lilia-chan..."

Yuuki sweatdropped before inching and snaeking away with the rest of his team.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

"Ah, so this is our strategy?" Bee asked, and Chase nodded. Kyle pointed at the drawing on a leaf.

"We have Defense come out first and raise all of our stats. Then, switch out with Specialist, for poison and confusion and all that other nasty stuff, Defense again, Middle, then leader for the very last," Kyle concluded, and nodded somewhat confidently at Yuuki. The leader of Team Snow Bounders nodded in agreement. "Nice strategy," he commented. "We'll use this."

"So, what's the order of pokemon?"

"The first time I go out there, I use Victreebell. Then, the second time, I act as less defense and more attack and use Croconaw, and when he faints, Victreebell. Bee is using Gloom first, then Rythme, and Kyle, Luxray and Growlithe. Yuuki, you should use Clefable and then Glaceon, just a trick to see if they underestimate you for having a pink pokemon," Chase mused. Yuuki humphed and Bee giggled, while Kyle flashed an amused smile.

Suddenly, footsteps echoed through the woods and Kari came running up. "You guys, elt's go up to the hill. It's time, and Day Light is waiting to battle," she said, and Bee nodded as the team walked back up to the hill with the girl from Treble Gang. When they got up there, they saw Music Battlers, Sakura Amazons, and the rest of Treble Gang in the bleachers, ready to watch, with Day Light in a group huddle. The referee, who was James, put down his flag and they de-assembled.

"First battler, take the Trainer's spot on the battlefield, for both teams," James said. Chase stepped up and so did Luke, who was smirking. Lyra watched from the sidelines and rolled her eyes. The referee began calling out the 8v.8 battle and stuff, and when James blew the whistle, Chase sent out Victreebell and Luke released a Piloswine.

"Victreebell, start it off with acid armor!" Chase commanded. Victreebell released a large amount of purple acid that dripped all over the battlefield and raised special defense for the whole team. Luke smirked.

"Piloswine, use frost breath, and then bulk up."

The large swine pokemon unleashed a fury of frost from his mouth, which Victreebell managed to weaken by coating himself in more acid. The move didn't do much, but then Piloswine enlarged himself with brown aura that was fighting type energy.

"Now, use bulldoze!" Luke called out, and Piloswine threw his tusks into the air and bellowed in rage as the earth began to tremble. Victreebell took some damage and Chase recalled Victreebell and Bee walked up, sending out Rythme the Eevee. Luke tlited his head and smirked.

"Piloswine, use ice beam!" Luke commanded, and Bee had no time as all fours on Rythme were frozen in blocks of ice, making it nearly impossible for the normal type to move. Yuuki thought Bee was supposed to send Gloom out, but clearly no as she commanded Rythme to use shadow ball, which managed to hit Piloswine without having her to move.

"Piloswine, earthquake!" Luke commanded, and the battlefield shook violently at the power of the ground type move. Rythme took considerable damage and fell over, but the ice cracked as the Eevee was free. bee nodded and glared in determination at Luke. "Rythme, use sweet kiss and then shadow ball!"

Rythme jumped into the air and opened her mouth, sending blue aura at Piloswine. It hit and made the lumbering brown pile of fuzz confused, and then he was unable to dodge shadow ball. Luke shrugged and smirked again. Bee grunted. "Piloswine, use bulk up again!"

The large swine pokemon managed to comply through the thick fog that was confusion, and grew even bigger than before, stats raising dramatically. Bee glared. Even though Luke was all fun and games before, he was buckling down now...

"Rythme, use tail whip, and then use fury swipes!"

Luke scoffed. "That petty move won't make a difference in Piloswine's defense. Piloswine, snap out of the confusion and use blizzard!"

Surprisingly enough, Piloswine actually complied and sent a blast of huge ice at Rythme, who couldn't dodge the move in time and was hit directly, getting knocked out. Bee glared icily as she returned her beloved Eevee and shuddered as she threw out Gloom's pokeball, and the blue flower pokemon was released in a flash of white light.

"Gloom, use poison powder, now!" Bee commanded, and Gloom cried out as it sent multiple shots of purple spores at Piloswine. Luke had the furry brown pokemon dodge, but he couldn't evade the next sleep powder that hit him. The large pokemon instantly fell asleep.

"Now, Gloom, use vine whip!" Bee yelled, and Gloom had vines sprout from inside the flower and lsh at Piloswine, who was affected greatly by the potent sleeping spores. He didn't wake up until the fifth lash, and by that time, the sixth came and knocked him out. Luke returned the pokemon and sent out a large red and yellow duckish pokemon, a Magmar. Bee grumbled, since there was a supereffective disadvantage right here.

"Gloom, stun spore, go!" Bee yelled again, and this time, golden spores were shot at Magmar. Luke grinned as the Fire type pokemon swatted the powdery grass type attack away with his arm and sent flamethrower at Gloom. It hit, and knocked the blue pokemon down, cringing in pain. Bee kneeled down and told her to get back up, and she managed to do so shakily.

"Gloom, use sludge bomb on Magmar!" Bee said, and this time Gloom managed to hit Magmar, covering the fire type pokemon in purple goop. Bee snickered and Luke glared.

"Magmar, flamethrower again!" Luke commanded, and the fiery duck pokemon sent blasts of fire at Gloom, who was hit again and again. Bee cried out as Gloom was hit for the last time before she fainted, and she scooped up her pokemon in her arms and glared, sniffling as she returned the pokemon who had done very well. Next, Chase stepped up again, and Luke smirked and stuck out his tongue as Croconaw was sent out this time.

"Croconaw, hydro pump, go!" Chase called out, angry at Luke practically mocking him. "Fire blast," Luke said, and Magmar sent back a huge bomb of fire. The attacks smashed into eachother and exploded, as smoke covered the lower regions of the arena.

"Hey, your Magmar is pretty strong to make a water type move like that just stop," Chase remarked, and Luke nodded.

"He's my trump card. Magmar, smokescreen!" Luke called out, and Magmar puffed out a huge amount of smoke that covered his side of the battlefield. Chase stared at the mass of grey and black gases before calling out,

"Croconaw, waterfall, everywhere!"

The totodile evolution summoned a huge amount of water and made it crash down all over the smokescreen, making it impossible to evade the attack. Magmar screeched as the smoke lifted to reveal it had hit, but not knocked out the fiery duck. Chase snorted. "Croconaw, now, use hydro pump while Magmar is weak!"

"Dodge!" Luke cried, but Magmar was suddenly frozen, his body so stiff he couldn't even move. The stun spore had hit, but not totally paralyzed him. Magmar was slammed into by the enormous blast of water, and fainted. Luke recalled his pokemon and next, Markus stpped up to the trainer's plate. He threw out a pokeball calmly, and a blue fish-like pokemon came out.

"Marshtomp, use mud shot all around the opponent's side of the battlefield," Markus ordered calmly. The evolution of Mudkip opened his mouth and sent a blast of mud at Croconaw's side of the field. The pokemon managed to dodge, but mud was splattered all over the ground, making it extremely slippery. The blue crocodile pokemon fell down when trying to get up, and Chase paled.

"Hidden power, Marshtomp!"

A green aura field surrounded the blue pokemon, and it slammed into Croconaw. Another blast from Hidden power hit him again, and the blue water type struggled to get up from the wounds and the slippery mud. _No wonder this guy was specialist,_ Yuuki thought in dismay as Markus's Marshtomp hit Croconaw again and again, finally knocking him out. Chase gritted his teeth and flung out Victreebell's pokeball, and the large venus fly trap pokemon appeared in a flash of white light.

"Victreebell, razor leaf on Marshtomp!" Chase commanded, and Victrebeekl used the leaf over his mouth to summon the grass type move, and many sharp leaves were sent at Marshtomp. Most managed to hit until Marshtomp created a shield of dry mud to stop the attacks. He was extremely injured from the supereffective hits, but used aqua ring and started to regain health.

"Oh, no you don't!" Chase said, and pointed at Marshtomp, determined. "Victreebell, use wrap with your vines and stop Aqua ring!"

Victreebell summoned vines from his mouth that grabbed Marshtomp and wrapped him in fury of vines, the blue pokemon unable to use aqua ring any longer. "Now, use mega drain!" Chase commanded, and Victreebell sucked out the HP from Marshtomp before throwing him down and whipping him once with vine whip, throwing him back on the other side of the battlefield and grunting. Markus calmly returned the fainted pokemon and replaced him with another, this one being the Hoenn pokemon Swellow.

"Swellow, use aerial ace quickly," Markus said, and the bird pokemon squawked a bit defiantly before obeying and flying into the air. He released a barrage of air slicers, which hit Victreebell straight on. Although acid armor had weakened the hit, the supereffective flying type move did a number of damage on the grass type.

"Victreebell, use poison sting, and aim at Swellow in the air!" Chase said, desperate that the attack would hit and that the blue bird pokemon would be poisoned. Victreebell began to send barbs of poison at Swellow, but none hit since the bird pokemon was so fast. While Swellow swooped in circles to avoid incoming poison stings, he charged up his wings and then swooped down on Markus's command, attacking with the move wing attack. Victreebell was knocked backwards brutally.

"Victreebell, use Mega Drain!" Chase called out, and his pokemon managed to suck some HP from Swellow and heal himself. Then, Victreebell used sludge bomb, which hit Swellow directly, but didn't poison him.

"Finish this up, Swellow, and use air cutter," Markus said, emotionlessly, and Swellow sent slashes of wind at Victreebell. The large grass type fainted due to the critical and supereffective hit, also due to the previously sustained damage. Chase returned him and walked over to Bee, as the two trainers that had to sit out because they had already had two KO'd pokemon.

Kyle stepped up next, and without hesitation, flung out a pokeball that revealed Luxio. Markus adjusted his galsses and nodded at Swellow.

"Swellow, use steel wing, on Luxio." Markus said, and the red breasted bird charged up his wings to become silver and slashed at Luxio, who quickly got out of the way. "Luxio, spark, and quick attack," Kyle said, this time, voice sounding less timid and more confident. He didn't notice, but Akumi nodded approvingly from the sidelines.

Luxio's fur crackled with electricity and then he jumped up, twirling, using quick attack at the same time. Luxio slammed into Swellow and shocked him, apralyzing the bird who fell to the ground, face aghast. Kyle pointed at Swellow and nodded at Luxio.

"Thunder fang!"

Luxio bit into Swellow's shoulder with his mouth charged in electricity, and Swellow cried out, and then fainted at two super effective attacks and damage from the previous battle with Victreebell. Markus nodded respectively and politely at Kyle before taking his place by Luke on the bench. Brett walked up, looking emotionless until Kari began cheering for him to do his best. He blushed and muttered before throwing out a pokeball that revealed a blue pokemon wearing a karate gi.

"Sawk, use fire punch on Luxio!" Brett commanded, voice sounding very...less emo. The blue pokemon jumped forward and delivered a lightning fast punch to Luxio's side. He retreated before Luxio could give him a good shock, and landed perfectly balanced as Kyle looked at the pokemon warily.

"Luxio, use charge, and if Sawk comes near, zap him!"

With that command, Brett couldn't attack unless Sawk would get paralyzed. He glared as Luxio then attacked with spark and quick attack combo, slamming into Sawk. However, the pokemon managed to counter the electric type attack with Ice punch, and both pokemon were sent flying away from eachother from the force of the moves.

"Sawk, use brick break on Luxio!" Brett yelled, and the blue pokemon jumped up and chopped Luxio in the back, making the blue pokemon cringe, but deliver a powerful shock as an aftermath to the attack. Both pokemon were breathing heavily after sustaining burns and paralysis. Soon, Sawk crumpled to the ground, static running through his body and Brett stared icily at Luxio.

"Take advantage of Sawk's paralysis, and use thunder fang!" Kyle commanded, and Luxio bit onto Sawk and shocked the blue pokemon hard, putting great electric energy into the move. Yuuki gaped at the power of Luxio as Sawk fainted and Brett grunted angrily before throwing out another pokeball after recalling Sawk. In bright light, appeared a Riolu.

"Riolu, use aura sphere!" Brett commanded, and the blue, dog-like pokemon charged up a ball of bright blue enrgy and flung it at Luxio, who was hit straight on. The move made Luxio skid back several feet and groan in pain, and then Brett finished it with another aura sphere, and Luxio had fainted. Kyle replaced his beloved Luxio with an Arcanine, the huge fire type-dog looking pokemon.

_Dog against dog_, Yuuki thought.

"Riolu, aura sphere!" Brett yelled.

"Arcanine, use fire blast!"

Both strong attacks smashed into eachother, the aura sphere being hit by fire, the flames going over the sphere of fighting type power. The fire went through the aura and hit Riolu, and the aura went through the fire and headed for Arcanine, who just managed to dodge in time. Riolu quikly got up, not letting the wounds get to him, and faced Arcanine angrily.

"Riolu, use thunder punch on Arcanine, go!" Brett ordered, and Riolu charged up electricity in his fist and slammed it into Arcanine's side with extreme force. The fire type retaliated with fire spin that sent Riolu running back to his side of the arena. Arcanine growled and Riolu grunted.

"Arcanine, use dig!" Kyle commanded, and the fire type began to burrow underground. Brett shook his head.

"No use, Kyle! No matter how many holes you dig, Riolu can sense which one Arcanine is coming from and dodge!" Brett warned him, but Arcanine popped out of one anyway, and then missed Riolu by a longshot and then dove back into the dirt. Yuuki watched as Arcanine kept on missing when he jumped out of the holes and then made new ones when he landed. Soon, holes surrounded Riolu, and Brett raised an eyebrow.

"Arcanine, fire blast, from the start of the holes, now!" Kyle yelled. Recognition shot upon Brett's face as panic settled into the aura dog pokemon, and fire shot up from all of the holes in the battlefield. Fire blasted Riolu around, burning him all over, and causing a great number of damage. Brett gritted his teeth. "Riolu, use the biggest aura sphere you can down the hole!"

Riolu calmed down and shot a humongous aura blast down the hole from dig, and fire blasted everywhere as impact vibrated through the hill. When the smoke from the explosion cleared, it showed Arcanine fainted in a crater caused by aura sphere in the ground, and Riolu fainted on the side of the crater from the fire. Both Middle position trainers recalled their pokemon and stepped aside for the leaders to come up.

Yuuki walked up to the trainer's place a bit nervously, and Ren put his hand over his heart. "LILIA! THIS BATTLE IS DEDICATED FOR YOUUUU!"

Meanwhile, a pink haired girl hid behind Akumi Hikari, shivering in disgust.

"Send out your pokemon!" The referee said, and like Chase had told him to, Yuuki sent out Star the Clefable. A few laughs went around, and Ren released a strange fighting type with a spike on his head that Yuuki knew to be Hitmontop.

"Hitmontop, start things off with rapid spin!" Ren commanded, suddenly serious.

Yuuki narrowed his eyes. Why would Ren start off the match with such a weak move? Rapis spin was easily avoidable and if not, then caused little damage to the victim. "Star, dodge it!"

Yuuki's Clefable quickly jumped out of the way from rapid spin, and Hitmontop kept on spinning, not stopping for even a second. Star kept on dodging whenever Hitmontop came close to her, and Yuuki was beginning to think this was too easy.

"Hitmontop, keep on using rapid spin!" Ren commanded, and crossed his arms, smirking.

"Star, keep on dodging," Yuuki said, wondering why Ren looked so smug when he couldn't even get a hit in.

_Star was beginning to get tired dodging,_ Yuuki thought...And that's when realization struck him like lightning.

Ren was tiring Star out.

"Hitmontop, launch yourself into a high-jump kick!" Ren commanded, smirking, and Yuuki gaped as the too-tired Star was hit directly with a super-powered fighting type attack by Hitmontop, who had stopped spinning and jumped up with the great force from rapid spin. The powerful move had also been boosted greatly by the momentum from rapid spin, and Star's defenses weren't up since she was too busy dodging to try and harden herself to brace for the attack. Yuuki knew already the move had done a great deal of damage already.

"Star, use meteor mash!" Yuuki said, trying to compensate for the attack Hitmontop had just delivered. Ren scoffed.

"Hitmontop, rapid spin," he commanded again, and the meteors were smashed into pebbles as the extremely fast spinning worked like a blender and crushed every rock that came near. Yuuki gaped. Ren wasn't doing empty bragging. He was actually really strong...

Was this Ren the real one?

"Hitmontop, now, use Mega Kick!" Ren yelled, and Hitmontop did another launch from rapid spin with extra force, charge, and power, and knocked Star out completely. All of Snow Bounders, Day Light, and the audience gaped as Yuuki gulped and returned the fainted Star.

Yuuki sent out Glace to replace Star, and Ren nodded. "Hitmontop, use triple kick!"

Hitmintop launched himself at Glaceon and kicked her in the side three times in repitition, all being in the air. Then, he did a head-stand and spun away as Glaceon cringed, weakened from the supereffective fighting type move.

"Glaceon, use hail!" Yuuki commanded, as this was a safe play to use. Hail began to stream from the air and some conked Hitmontop on the head, the pokemon rubbing his bruise unhappily.

"Now's your chance, Glaceon! Use ice beam on Hitmontop so he can't move around anymore!" Yuuki commanded. Ren smirked.

"Hitmontop, use rapid spin to deflect the ice!" Ren commanded, and the brown and blue fighting type began to spin again, this time, so fast that the ice beam was reflected from the spinning top pokemon and rendered useless. Yuuki stared in horror as Hitmontop, on Ren's command, launched himself into the air and attacked with close combat, practically abusing the extra power provided by rapid spin, and slammed his fists into Glaceon over and over again. When Hitmontop jumped back, Glaceon had fainted, and James, AKA the referee, blew his whistle.

"Glaceon of Team Snow Bounders is unable to fight! Today's winners are Team Day Light!"

Cheering went on and Yuuki returned Glaceon dejectedly. He was so one-sidedly beaten... Suddenly, he felt a hand on his shoulder and turned to see Ren, who was grinning.

"Good job, Leader Yuuki! I congratulate you on a spectacular battle."

Yuuki shook Ren's hand and smiled, laughing as the rest of his team walked up to him. They all told eachother good job and laughed, watching as Ren was clobbered to the ground by Lilia.

"I LOVE YOU!"

"I HATE YOU!"

"BEAUTIFUL!"

"CREEPY!"

"You really did a good job," Chase said. Kyle nodded. "We'll get Team Day Light back sometime soon."

Bee grinned. "But you did awesome, Yuuki! That was one of the best battles I had ever taken part in!"

Yuuki smiled and the four flung their arms around eachother, making a chain.

A chain of inseperable friends.

Who were laughing to their hearts content...

Watching a guy get beaten up by a pink haired girl.

"DIE, DIE, DIE!"

"WHY ARE THE MOST BEAUTIFUL ALWAYS SO VIOLENT?"

"CREEPER!"


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N:This is Bluemagesfairytail here with the next chapter of TGT summer camp. To Halloween Witch, I am super sorry I have been messing up and making spelling mistakes, I was rushing. however, in the last AN, I explained I would have to de-evolve some pokemon cuz we can't have alot of Uber strong third evolutions. So sorry if some pokemon got weaker, but it has to be fair. Only some of the leaders are going to have third evolution pokemon, and even then, its only one...Sorry. But Thank you for the other reviews, and I am pretty sure Lilia doesn't like Ren, and Ren is desperate. heh. He is my fave male OC. Please enjoy the next chapter, I only own so many things in here besides the plot.**

After a hearty lunch at the cafeteria after the battle, team Snow Bounders was lying around in the grassy fields under the battlefield on the hill, watching the clouds and talking about their battle with Day light.

"They were a lot stronger than I expected them to be," Chase commented. Bee nodded as she pointed at a cloud that resembled a Buneary.

"Yeah, I know...Ren wasn't actually lying about being strong. Day Light is a big threat for the Golden Tournament. Yuuki didn't even get to see Ren's second pokemon! No offense, Yuuki, though."

Yuuki nodded, understanding what she was saying. "Its because they had good strategies. He used rapid spin to his advantage, and Markus had the whole mud shot on the ground and slippery combo hidden power thing. Maybe our line-up is fine for battling, but not our pokemon startegies themselves," Yuuki explained. Kyle tilted his head.

"Well, I think maybe everyone was evenly matched except for Yuuki since there was a super-effective move disadvantage between Glace, Star, and Hitmontop, so it makes sense Yuuki lost. I think its no big deal as long as we keep getting stronger," Kyle replied. Chase yawned, and suddenly the plain began to tremble. All four got up.

"What the heck is that?" Bee demanded, paling as the ground shook violently.

"It's coming from the battlefield, I think a very scary battle is going on right now!" Chase yelled back.

"Let's check it out, then," Yuuki said, and ran up the hill, trying hard to keep balance with the trembling of the earth. When they got to the flat topped hill they gaped as they saw Valese with a huge brown alligator pokemon, which was using earthquake on Markus's Lairon, who fainted, after looking very worn out. The audience errupted in applause at Valese's victory, and Lilia stepped up next, with Ren on the other side. Yuuki gulped as the others caught up and stared.

Lilia sent out a large bee pokemon, Vespiquen, and Ren released an Ursaring, which roared loudly. Everyone silenced at the anticipation of the battle, and Ren grinned.

"Ursaring, use hammer arm on Vespiquen!"

"Vespiquen, send him flying back with Power gem!" Lilia responded, and just when Ursaring came close, the large queen bee pokemon sent a blast of white gem shaped energy at the bear pokemon's chest, cancelling out Hammer arm and sending him flying back with the powerful bug type move.

"Ursaring, use Thrash!" Ren yelled, and the pokemon began to go wild, smashing into everything and everywhere. Lilia shook her head disapprovingly. "Vespiquen, use bug buzz extra loud to stop Ursaring from going crazy," she said, looking annoyed. The large bee pokemon started to buzz, making the bear cover his ears in pain and drop to the ground. He snapped out of the insane stupor of Thrash and dropped to his knees in pain and confusion.

"Attack order."

Humongous energy balls that were white and yellow slammed into the large bear pokemon and sent him flying. Ren gasped as Ursaring was easily taken out and returned him, flinging out another pokeball in Ursaring's place. Hitmontop appeared in a flash of white light, and Lilia returned Vespiquen and sent out a Staryu.

"Hitmontop, use rapid spin!"

"Staryu, use the same thing!"

Yuuki raised an eyebrow at Lilia, who commanded her brown starfish pokemon to begin spinning. Both pokemon were spinning fast, bumping into eachother constantly.

"Staryu, use harden and then ram into Hitmontop again!" Lilia yelled, and her brown pokemon began to bulk up as Ren's eyes widened in realization as his pokemon was slammed into relentlessly, Lilia smirking as Hitmontop was easily knocked out. Yuuki gaped and twitched, as well as his teammates.

"The Winners of this battle is Team Sakura Amazon, with two trainers left on the field, against Day light's zero!"

The audience erupted in cheering and ren dropped to his knees, mouth agape, eye twitching. Lilia walked over and glared. "I hope you know not to openly brag like that," she hissed, and he dropped to his knees and began to bow over and over again.

"IM SORRY! MY GODDESS, FORGIVE ME!"

"GITAWAY! WEIRDO!"

Akumi smirked and nodded at Lilia, who walked back from a knocked out Ren. Team Sakura Amazons started to cheer as they exited the battlfield and Markus, Brett, and Luke sighed, dragging Ren away, who was currently unconscious.

"Rival for the Golden Tournament number two," Bee said. "Check."


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N:Hi, everybody! It's me, BMFT here with the newest chapter of TGT, the golden tournament. thank you for reviewing and reading! Here is the next chapter, please enjoy.**

It was normal at dinner, Yuuki noticed, as Snow Bounders took a seat in their regular table by Team Treble gang and Music Battlers, who were toasting merrily with glasses of fizzy apple cider from the desert cart in the front of the mess hall. Lilia was beating the crap out of Ren, as usual, but this time with a large spoon after he confessed his undying affections for the rosette who had screamed in protest and disgust. Akumi Hikari, Valese, and Star, were eating politely and ignoring fanboys and weird stalkers hiding behind pillars who were taking pictures of them on their phones, Lyra and Luke were arguing over wether or not Luke should wear shoes, since she had visited Day Light's table and seen him barefoot for the fifteenth time today, Bee was being friendly to everyone, Kyle quiet, Chase antisocial, and him, well, he was being Yuuki.

"AlRIGHT KIDDIES, LISTEN UP! TODAY WE HAVE OUR FIFTH COUNCELLOR FINALLY JOINING US FROM CAMP GROUNDS 2 SINCE HE CLAIMS HE WAS BUSY PACKING UP THE REST OF THE BELONGINGS AND ITEMS FROM THE SHED, YADDA YADDA. HERE IS OUR FIFTH COUNCELLOR, MITSURU TOKOSHI, OR MITSU," Elice said, and pointed to a very lax and kind councellor sitting at the table with Lienna, Nebula, James, and Elice. He had orange-red hair and black, thin rimmed glasses over his nose. His eyes were a sea-foam green and his skin was a healthy pale. He wore a red dress whirt with a cravat in the front of the collar and red jeans. He smiled and waved, ignoring Elice's introduction. He was quite tall and had broad shoulders, so Yuuki guessed Mitsu was about twenty three or four.

After the introduction was finished, the campers had finished their food and piled up their plates in the middle of the table. They walked out of the mess hall and went to the Campfire, Snow bounders snagging a spot and Music Battlers next to them. Elice passed around marshmallows and sticks, and campers grilled them over the fire as they sang songs. Lilia was busy whacking Ren over the head with a flaming marshmallow on a stick she had grabbed from another camper, Luke and Lyra were arguing, Lyra looking like she wanted to throw the former off of a bridge over an abyss, Akumi Hikari beating up more boys as usual, and Team Treble Gang and Music Battlers were singing the C-A-M-P-F-I-R-E SONG song.

The night was fun, and Yuuki went to sleep feeling content and happy, the memories circling around his mind like the hazy smoke from the bonfire...

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

"RISE AND SHINE! GET UP OR YOU MISS THE FIRST CHALLENGE OF CAMP!" Elice's voice rang out from outside and Yuuki jumped out of bed instinctively, ears ringing. He recovered quickly and ran to the showers, rinsing and drying off in a flash and then changing. For once Chase was up on his own and was actually ready before him, holding his bag for the day. Yuuki slipped on his backpack and ran out of the door, the other boys from the east wing already gone. They ran out of their cabin and found Elice, who was assembling the rest of the campers still in their rooms. Both boys squeezed through the crowd and stood by Bee and Kyle.

Morning," Yuuki told the two. Chase waved, yawning a little, and Bee and Kyle smiled.

"I'm so excited for the first challenge of the summer," Bee said, and Kyle nodded a bit shyly. "Elice says it'll be really great." Chase and Yuuki nodded as the last campers came out of their cabins and she walked to the front of the group, and then stood on a stray log by the entrance of the Camp.

"ALRIGHT, CAMPERS! TODAY WE WILL HAVE A DOUBLE BATTLE ROYALE, A CUP TO SEE THE TOP TWO TRAINERS IN THIS CAMP! EVERY TEAM OF FOUR SHALL SPLIT INTO TWO, SO WE WILL HAVE ONE HUNDRED COMPETITIORS. OUR MATCHES WILL BEGIN ONCE ALL PAIRS HAVE BEEN CREATED FROM THE TEAMS AND YOU SIGN UP WITH LIENNA BY THE FIRST GIRL'S CABIN. THE TWO WINNING TRAINERS SHALL RECIEVE FIVE POINTS THAT WILL BE GIVEN TO THEIR TEAM," Elice said. Team Snow Bounders looked at eachother.

"I'll go with Kyle," Chase said, and Yuuki nodded. He knew Chase wasn't all that good with girls, or their feelings. Yuuki nodded at Bee, who grinned, and they signed up quickly to Lienna, along with many other groups who had decided quickly. They sat down in the grass and waited for the others to go up and saw many pairs from the teams they had met, like Akumi and Lilia, Ren and Markus, and Mazati and Rachel. After about five minutes, all pairs had been decided and Lienna had her Alakazam come out of his pokeball and mentally create different match-ups.

"Okay, the first pair battling is Jayden and Jayleen Moore against Bree and Williams," Lienna said, as her Alakazam spoke to her. The two twins and two other trainers walked up to the battlefield. Yuuki watched as both auburn haired twins sent out their pokemon, a Quilava and Lairon. Their opponents were a Spheal and Mareep, and the two twin trainers won the battle easily, their pokemon being much stronger than the others. They cheered as they walked off from the battlefield, and this time, four unknown trainers were called, so Yuuki didn't pay attention and turned to Bee.

"So, Bee, what pokemon are you going to use for the battle?" Yuuki asked. Bee took out Gloom and Rythme's pokeballs. She sighed.

"Well, after that last battle with day light, I think I'm OK with Gloom now, since she is my friend and battled really hard for me before. So I think I'll use her for this match and Rythme for the next...You?"

Yuuki shrugged. "Probably Star, since her metronome can be really useful if we're going against a fire type or flying type."

Bee nodded. "Makes sense. What else does Star know?" Yuuki showed her his pokedex and Star's moves, which were a variety of normal moves, even some electric and fire. She smiled. "Normal type pokemon are super cool, since they can learn alot of moves," she said, and Yuuki nodded in agreement. That was a plus to the normal types. He turned to the battlefield just in time to see the first pair's pokemon faint and the second pair to be the winners.

"Akumi Hikari and Lilia Bless versus Sarasuke and Troy are next," Lienna called. The brown haired amazon stood up, following Lilia, and Yuuki saw Chase looking at her. "Whatcha looking at, Chase?"

The black haired and blue eyed trainer tensed up insurprise. "N...Nothing."

Both amazon trainers walked up to the battlefield and Akumi sent out a Chikorita. Many people snickered, thinking she was all talk and had no strong pokemon, but she ignored it and turned to Lilia, who sent out a Meganium. Yuuki gaped at the starter duo as the other two male trainers released their Growlithe and Fearow.

"Growlithe, use flamethrower!" Sarasuke yelled, and his dog pokemon blasted a blast of fire at Meganium. Troy commanded his Fearow to use aerial ace at Chikorita, and alot of people in the audience gasped, thinking the battle was over already.

"Chikorita, use a spiraling razor leaf!" Akumi commanded, and her green plant pokemon, with extremely great speed, sent a blast of sharp leaves at Fearow. Before they hit, though, they spun and went through Growlithe's flamethrower and then slamme dinto Fearow, causing great damage and also burning the big pokemon.

"Reflect," Lilia ordered, and Meganium created a huge barrier that made flamethrower slam back into Growlithe, rendering the fire attack useless, and actually harmful. The other campers in the auidence cheered along with the other two girls of team Sakura Amazon. Yuuki gaped as Lilia and Akumi skillfully defeated both boys in no time, Akumi smirking as usual. He looked at Chase to see a strange glint in his best friend's eye...

Was it rivalry against Akumi..?

Yuuki watched as Lilia and Hikari walked back to their seats and kicked away fanboys as two other pairs Yuuki din't recognize were called up and fought, one winning, and then he and Bee were called up, to his surprise. He was a bit nervous as they took their places on the battlefield and saw a girl and a boy from a team from Grounds 1 they had seen before. James (the referee again) blew his whistle and Yuuki and Bee released Gloom and Star. Their opponents sent out a Nidorina and a Machop.

"Gloom, use razor leaf on Machop!" Bee commanded, and the blue and red grass type complied obediantly, sending sharp leaves that slammed into Machop at the oponent. "Star, use flamethrower on Nidorina!" Yuuki commanded, and the Clefable sent a blast of fire at the poison pokemon.

"Dodge it, Nidorina!" The girl trainer yelled, and her pokemon managed to evade the attack skillfully. Yuuki cursed as Nidorina fired a poison sting at Star, and the pink pokemon was poisoned on contact. He sighed. "Star, use metronome!"

The pink pokemon nodded and got up, white power forming around her hands. It glowed and then released, and Clefable's eyes glew red as a huge beam of strange red energy slammed into Nidorina, knocking her out on contact. Yuuki grinned. Hyper beam, he though, smiling, and Bee handled the Machop easily, knocking him out with a magical leaf. The crowd applauded as they went back to their seats.

"Next, we have Kyle and Chase versus Brett Kuso and Luke Hazel Witch!" Lienna called into her microphone. Yuuki wished them good luck as the rematch of yesterday began when they went over to the battlefeld.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N:This is Bluemagesfairytail, here with the news for my stories. Don't worry, I'm not discontinuing any of them or anything like that! Yeesh! But, I have posted my news for my stories on my profile, so please check them out. I hope to get some positive feedback on this message after you read my profile! Please tell me what you guys think about the plans I have for these stories, in reviews. Still, 100th reviewer gets a new OC for Sinnoh Quest, but for TGT and Pantherlily, 50th reviewer will get to have a new OC as well. So get me to my review limit thingy and you shall get a new OC, as well as read my profile and tell me what you think of the sequel plans to my stories. Thanks! Read, this is urgent!**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N:This is Bluemagesfairytail here with the newest chapter of TGT. Sorry I took so long on these stories! I had some serious writer's block and was thinking of deleting these stories, but then I knew I had to keep going when I got over the writer's block! Sorry for the delay and I hope you enjoy this chapter. Remember, 50th reviewer gets an all new SPECIAL OC! Yayness! So please review, and enjoy this next chapter. I only own a few of my characters. ENJOY!**

"Send out your pokemon, trainers!" James called out from his referee stand. Chase and Kyle released Luxio and Croconaw in bright flashes of white light from their pokeballs, and Brett and Luke sent out their Scizor, from Luke, and their Riolu, from Brett. On the sidelines, kari was cheering wildly, and Brett gulped as his face turned red. Many spectators awwwed, and he gritted his teeth as the whistle was blown, signaling the start of the battle. Immediately, the stoic trainer recovered and pointed at Croconaw, newfound determination blazing in his eyes.

"Riolu, use thunder punch on Croconaw! Be sure to hit him hard and paralyze him!" Brett commanded, and Chase shook his head and grinned at the alligator resembling water type.

"Croconaw, use bite on Riolu's fist, and then use hydro pump and send him back to where he came from!" Chase yelled in retaliation, and the water type pokemon jumped up and bit Riolu's fist, the fighting type screeching out in pain. Then, water flew out of the chomping pokemon's mouth and sent Riolu flying back towards the other side of the field, dripping wet and hurt bad from the force of the powerful water type move. Chase grinned at Croconaw as Luke glared from the other side of the field, seeming a bit ticked they had gotten a hit on Riolu. He pointed at Scizor and glared at Kyle's Luxio.

"Scizor, use our swords dance and fury cutter technique, on Luxio!" Luke commanded, and nodded as his red bug type pokemon began to glow in blue energy, and then raced towards Kyle's Luxio, who glared with large red eyes. "Thunderbolt, Luxio!" Kyle commanded in retaliation, and the electric lion cub charged a vall of spherical electric energy as Scizor's pincer collided with the nergy in green light. Smoke exploded on contact at the moves, and when it cleared, Kyle nodded, seeing Luxio had been hit with considerable damage due to the attack increase but was still up and ready to go, and Luke's Scizor had landed the hit but taken damage and was paralyzed.

"Luxio, use charge and then quick attack and spark on Scizor!" Kyle commanded, and his electric Sinnoh pokemon's fur sparked with tons of electricity, as he charged and then ran towards the paralyzed Scizor and was about to salm into him with spark when Riolu jumped infront of Scizor and delivered a powerful thunder punch at Luxio, sending the lion cub flying back, uninjured due to his electric type nullifying the attack, but Riolu was also unharmed, as was Scizor. Croconaw began to bite the air aimlessly, looking bored with the battle so far.

"Croconaw, ice fang on Scizor!" Chase yelled, and Kyle nodded. "Luxio, use crunch on Riolu so he can't protect Scizor!"

The small crocodile pokemon's fangs glowed a light and cold blue, and he ran towards Scizor. Luxio bounded up first, reaching Riolu and biting at him with sharp fangs. At Brett's command, the fighting type dodged, however, Scizor went unprotected and Croconaw buried his fangs into the bug type's red armor. Scizor cried out in pain and Luke gasped as the paralyzed pokemon fell to the ground, unable to move. With another ice fang from Croconaw, commanded by Chase, the bug pokemon was out like a light. Yuuki and Bee cheered from the sidelines, proud of Chase and kyle for have knocking out one of their pokemon already. The crowd went tild and Brett glared icily, until he heard Kari's voice cheer him on. His expression let up from serious to a bit loose, as Luke returned his bug pokemon and patted him on the back hopefully. Brett exhaled slowly and nodded at his aura pokemon, surely and determined.

"Riolu, use thunder punch on Croconaw, and be sure to hit him fast enough and aim for the stomach!" Brett commanded, voice stirct but less tight than before. Kari whooped from the sidelines and he felt his frown waver as he smiled a little. Riolu ran up to Chase's water pokemon and slammed a thunder punch into Croconaw's stomach, hitting the poor croc pokemon effectively and paralyzing him and dealing great damage due to the supereffective attack. Chase shouted a little as Croconaw fell over, unable to get up due to paralysis. Riolu finished it with a powerful aura sphere, which knocked Croconaw out on contact with the powerful fighting type aura pokemon-centric move.

Now, as Chase wistfully returned his water type starter pokemon, it was all up to Kyle and Luxio to pull through a win for Team Snow Bounders against Riolu and Brett. Yuuki was scared and anxious to see who would win, as both trainers were quite strong, and last battle was very close. Plus, Ren had probably coached all of his team memberd on special strategies before the battle anyway. Yuuki looked at Bee, who gulped, and they turned back to the battle as the crowd fell silent in anticipation of the next move.

"Aura sphere!" Brett yelled.

"Thunderbolt!" Kyle commanded.

Both attacks, spherical balls of blue and golden energy, smashed into one another and collided in a blast of energetic fury, gold and blue combining and smashing togerther, neither attack relenting as both pokemon gave it their all. Suddenly, the attacks combined and exploded, and smoke filled the whole battlefield, making both Riolu and Luxio unable to see or be seen by spectators. You could hear a pin drop as the smoke slowly drifted away, the audience holding their breathes, everyone scared to see the outcome. When the black and grey fog finally cleared, it revealed Luxio, lying down and severly wounded, however, awake, and Riolu, lying down and knocked out. Immediately, the audience erupted in cheers, yells, and clapping. Yuuki grinned and high fived Bee, and Brett looked a bit sad, but smiled and returned Riolu. Kari ran up to him and hugged him, and Chase grinned and slapped Kyle on the back.

"THERE YOU HAVE IT! THE WINNERS OF THIS EXCITING MATCH ARE KYLE AND CHASE OF TEAM SNOW BOUNDERS!" James announced, and the audience full of spectators began to cheer as both male trainers exited the battlefield after saying a quick good job to the two trainers of team Day Light and then walking back up to the bleachers on the hill. Chase and Kyle were congratulated by Yuuki and Bee immediately, all of Snow Bounders ecstatic that they all made it to the second round. As James and Lienna announced the next battle, Yuuki snapped to attention at the sound of familiar names. Star Felena and Valese Blair versus Lyra Hazel Witch and August Dominiano.

This would be interesting. A hotheaded and serious girl along with an antisocial and shy girl versus two elite boy hating amazons. Yuuki knew this would be sacry and proceeded to slouch down so neither girls from Sakura Amazon would see him as they walked down to the battlefield, Valese carefully taking each step and Star, as usual, looking dark as she thought. Or plotted. Whichever. Yuuki internally wondered how this battle would go. Lyra didn;t seem to be a pushover at all, and August was obviously more than met the eye. And Star and valese were apart of Sakura Amazons, whcih where very strong. Yuuki wasn't sure who would win, but by the audience's excited and heated stares, he knew this battle would be one to be remembered. Definitely.

James blew his whistle for the first time and Lyra released a strange, floating pokemon that resembled a white geisha girl with only a head and a strange, tag like tail. Yuuki managed to recognize it barely as a Froslass, but only barely because he was sitting quite far away. August sent out a strange, blob of pink pokemon that Yuuki knew for a fact was a Ditto, and Valese and Star sent out a Mandibuzz, belonging to Valese, and a Raichu, belonging to Star. Boys in the audience began to swoon over the sight of four pretty girls fighting. Yuuki shook his head, weirded out quite effectively. He turned his attention to the battle, where James blew his whistle again, siganling to now start battling.

"Mandibuzz, use air cutter on Ditto!" Valese commanded, a bit of nerves creeping into her voice. Yuuki raised an eye, but shrugged it off as the only female species of bird pokemon from unova sent huge gusts of air at Ditto, who was hit head on and flopped, sounding a bit squishy as the hit collided with his pink body, and then being fully hit and sent backwards. Suddenly, the pink pokemon took the form of Mandibuzz, copying the pokemon perfectly. The audience was wowed by August's pokemon's perfect copy, but Valese and Star weren't even fazed.

"Raichu, use shock wave on Ditto and Froslass!" Star commanded, and half of the boys swooned at hearing the normally quiet and dark girl's strong voice, loud and clear for the first time. Lyra rolled her eyes at the fanboys and gritted her teeth as she did nothing, knowing that shock wave hit no matter what happened. Ditto was hit directly by the now supereffective electric type move, and Froslass took some damage. Lyra put her hands on her hips and brushed some purple and red hair from her eyes as she stared determinedly at her calm ice pokemon.

"Froslass, use ice beam on Mandibuzz!" Lyra commanded coolly. Boys began to fawn over the four female trainers battling, and Yuuki saw Akumi and Lilia looking disgusted out of the corner of his eye. Bee was giggling, seeming a bit happy about the comedic situation unravelling itself infront of her, and Chase and Kyle seemed a bit bored but where watching nonetheless as Froslass's ice beam hit Valese's Mandibuzz directly, landing a solid hit and freezing the bird pokemon's small talons, however this didn't slow the pokemon down from flying at all, and she continued to flap her wings and stay in the air. However, lots of damage had been dealt from the supereffective ice attack. August hesitated before nodding at Ditto, who was still recovering from shock wave but looked better now than from before.

"Ditto, please, use, um, drill peck, on Mandibuzz, please," August said timidly, seeming very nervous. However, her normal type pokemon nodded and in the shape of the Unova bird pokemon, flew up into the air and her beack glowed, then dove down, swooping at the real Mandibuzz on the other side of the battlefield. At Valese's command, her Mandibuzz dodged, and August hung her head a bit sadly, but then pursed her lips. "Ditto, do it again, please..!" August commanded, slightly more confident, and her copying pokemon attacked the other Mandibuzz again, this time with an increase of speed, and the move hit. Fanboys as well as Team Treble gang cheered wildly, and Sakura Amazons frowned, but looked a bit happy for the shy and awkward girl. Valese's Mandibuzz managed to get back into the air again, after breaking the ice on her talons with a few pecks when she was on the ground. The weight was now gone and her speed was up, making it better for her to dodge.

"Raichu, use volt tackle on Ditto!" Star yelled, and her mouse pokemon charged up a huge amount of electricity, cheeks burning as Sakura Amazons cheered, and the orange mouse pokemon began to run madly at Ditto, slamming into the normal pokemon with tremendous force and power. Ditto flew back, in great pain, and paralyzed effectively by the attack. Lyra gasped and glared coldly as she nodded at Froslass. "Frosslass, use ice beam on Raichu and keep him away from Ditto!" She commanded, and her levitating ice pokemon slid gracefully infront of Ditto, and sent ice beam at Raichu, who had to run off and away to dodge the attack. The technique was great for protecting Ditto, and Yuuki knew Lyra was a battler who used techniques she saw from other battles and applied them to her own. After all, that technique was used by Riolu to protect Scizor against Luxio in Chase and Kyle's battle.

"Mandibuzz, use steel wing on Frosslass and get her away from Ditto!" Valese commanded, and the injured bird pokemon managed to charge up steel plated wings and swopp down at Frosslass. The move had to miss since Frosslass, without commands from lyra, shot ice at Mandibuzz who was forced to dodge and stop the attack or get hit by the supereffective and potentially KO move. Valese and Star nodded, seeming, perhaps, impressed by the teamwork between August and Lyra, as their pokemon were supporting and protecting one another.

"Sorry, girls," Star said suddenly, a bit darklly, but quiet again. "But we have to finish this up quick. Raichu, volt tackle on Froslass!"

"Mandibuzz, brave bird on Ditto!" Valese commanded.

Raichu slammed into Frosslass with the powerful electric type attack, which hit the ice pokemon head on, sending waves of thunder through her body. Lyra gasped as her pokemon was paralyzed, and that gave Valese's Mandibuzz the time to charge up in blue momentum and energy and slam into Ditto, easily knocking the already injured pokemon out cold. The crowd erupted in surprised cheers, as Lyra gritted her teeth and her eyes widened as Frosslass was finished off with a thunderbolt attack, and james blew his whistle as Lyra and August returned their pokemon, and he declared Valese and Star the winners. Cheering went around the bleachers, and Yuuki saw Luke run down from his seat and congratulate his sister, who managed to smile a little. August and Lyra went up to their spots by Team Treble Gang after a good battle and the two members of team Sakura rejoined their leader and Defense. James, from his referee booth, called out the next pairs, as Yuuki looked over, around at his competition.

He really was in for the ride of a lifetime.


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N:This is bluemagesfairytail with the newest chapter of TGT, sorry for the wait. I've been busy with my other stories and summer school, and its been hard to get on the internet and update. I'll try and make the next chapter ASAP, but the updates won't be as fast as before, since now I'm working on seven stories at the same time. Thanks for the six reviews and all your support. Please keep reading! To Halloween Witch, I want to say a special thanks for always reading and giving me criticism. It is appreciated, it makes me feel like I can write good and yet still improve. I love taking criticism, so be sure to leave a few pointers in a review, and keep reading! 50th reviewer shall get a special OC in the sequel to this story! Oh, and to Hazelblossom, I always appreciate your constant support. Actually, to all of you! Enjoy, read and review~!**

Yuuki watched every battle almost boredly, feeling tired. It had been about seven since Star, Valese, Lyra, and August's battle, and it was beginning to get old. Two pairs would go up... One would return happy. It was getting quite boring... Yuuki felt his eyelids begin to droop a bit and his hands go slack as he began to lean forward in exhaustion...

_Smack!_

"What the heck was that for?" Yuuki yelled as he snapped back up, seething at Bee holding her backhand above his head. She pointed to the battlefield in annoyance, where Mazati and Rachel were battling, having Jayden and Jayleen won their battles earlier. The blonde leader of Music Battlers was commanding an Ivysaur and the shy lip biter was battling using a Weavile. Both girls were ferocious in their attacks, making their opponents gape as their pokemon were easily knocked out with a finishing ice beam and magical leaf combo, a stunning and beatiful attack that made their Staravia and Jolteon cry out in pain. Yuuki nodded in approval at the battle as the two girls from Music Battlers high fived, Rachel a bit hesitant but looking happy nonetheless.

"That Kenta girl isn't so bad," Chase commented, as he took a swig of his water. Yuuki nodded, and Kyle smiled. "August is pretty good as well," he said, and Bee nodded as the next pair to battle was called.

"Markus Puttnam and Ren versus Kari Damon and Jay Daisuke!"

Yuuki leaned in. Now, this was going to be interesting. He knew Ren and Markus were skilled in battle and also strong, but he was also sure Jay and Kari weren't pushovers. Jay was with Lyra's team-he was the leader. That meant he had to be just as strong as Lyra and August, if not stronger. Plus, Kari seemed to be old friends with Brett, and he was strong, so maybe they trained together. The four selected trainers walked up to the battlefield and James blew his whistle, signaling them to send out their pokemon. Kari released a Unova starter, a Dewott, and from Jay, a Kirlia. Ren sent out his Ursaring and Markus, a large steel type Yuuki remembered was Lairon.

James blew his whistle again, signalling the beginning of the fight, and without a moment of hesitation, Ren sent out a confident command. Yuuki was amazed at Day Light's bipolar leader-serious and collected when battling, not so much when not. "Ursaring, use hammer arm!" Ren called out, and his large bear pokemon charged up yellow energy on his hand and slammed it on the ground, not even bothering to hit the opponent's pokemon. Yuuki raised an eye even though he knew it was probably another skill or technique of his. Jay looked at his Kirlia, who nodded and held out her hands, making glowing pink leaves attack at Ursaring, who swung his arm and deflected the attack. Yuuki gaped. Was Jay communicating telepathically with Kirlia..?

Suddenly, the ground began to rumble and Yuuki gaped as he saw Ren grinning as Ursaring turned to Lairon, and swung his hammer arm on Lairon. The steel type then summoned earthquake. The power from the hammer arm on lairon's body went through the steel type and into the earthquake attack and the built up power from Ursaring's starting hammer arm on the ground created a huge and powerful earthquake, making Kirlia and Dewott gain plenty of damage. Kari gasped as Dewott lost his balance and fell over, and then she glared, balling her fists. 'Dewott, ice beam on lairon!"

The ice attack was sent at lairon, who was trying to recover from the Hammer Arm from Ursaring. Lairon was hit directly, gaining some considerable damage as well. The crowd was roaring in cheers, wondering who would win this battle, as Kirlia sent confusion at Ursaring, who was hit head on. Now the pokemon's damage were sustained evenly, all four looking to be fatigued and wounded. ursaring was barely managing not to get confused from Kirlia's attack as well. Yuuki wondered if Jay and his psychic type pokemon were talking right now.

"Ursaring, use flamethrower on Kirlia!" Ren shouted. Kari glared and punched the air, looking peeved. "Oh no you don't! Dewott, get infront of Kirlia and use water gun!" Kari commanded, and her starter pokemon blasted water at Ursaring's fire type attack, nullifying the move perfectly. Steam rose from the battlefield and some spectators in the front row looked humid as they coughed slightly. Yuuki blinked a few times so his eyes wouldn't water. Markus's eyes searched the battlefield, Yuuki noticed, although his face was mostly concealed by the rising steam. "Lairon, use mud slap on Dewott and distract him!"

The large four legged steel type complied, stomping on the ground and a large glob of mud splashed the water type in the face. The otter pokemon began to claw desperately at his eyes, unable to see. Ren grinned. "Ursaring, use flamethrower on Kirlia while Dewott can't do anything!" Kari cried out as her little water type stood helpless, unable to see, and the fire attack headed at Kirlia. However, without spoken commands, the psychic type telported away and flamethrower missed. Kari sighed in relief and Jay grinned. Ren grunted in frustration.

"Dewott, use aqua ring and wash the mud away!" Kari commanded, and the water starter used water veils to take the mud away from his face, cleaning himself so he could see again. Dewott grinned as he opened his eyes and the water around him went back to his body, energizing him again. "Now, Dewott, use razor shell on lairon!" The Unova starter jumped into the air, materealizing out of water a yellow shell which he threw at Lairon. The slow pokemon was unable to dodge and got hit, crying out. Yuuki felt bad for the steel type as Dewott got the shell back, the sharp shell returning like a boomerang.

"Lairon, use iron defense!" Markus commanded, and Lairon cringed slightly and then strange, lavender energy filled the pokemon's body as his armor began to sharpen. Kari paled, knowing now her attacks would be less effective. Meanwhile, Ren was spazzing as he couldn't land a single hit on Kirlia, who kept teleporting away from Ursaring's attacks. the large bear was beginning to get tired as he launched another flamethrower at kirlia, who again dodged. Ren screamed as he shut his eyes and pulled his hair, looking like he was ready to commit suicide. Yuuki sweatdropped and half of the audience laughed and half of them stared as the battle went on. Jay didn't even give any indication he had commanded Kirlia to do something internally as the psychic pokemon jumped up and used confuse ray, making the large bear pokemon grip his head much like his trainer was doing right now. Yuuki resisted the urge to laugh, but froze when he saw Ren smirk.

Uh-oh...

"YOU FOOLS! MWAHAHAHA! URSARING, USE THRASH!" Ren screeched, and Markus took the time to sweatdrop at his strange leader and then turn back to his fight with Kari's dewott. Ren's large bear pokemon, already confused, began to smash his fists everywhere, attacking Kirlia relentlessly with extremely great speed. Jay paled and gaped at his pokemon being pummeled by urssaring's powerful attack. Kari was so busy watching she didn't notice Markus plotting. "Lairon, mud slap again!" Lairon sent another kick of mud at Dewott, making the poor water type unable to see yet again. Kari squeaked as both Ren and Markus grinned.

"Ursaring, use hyper beam!"

"Lairon, use metal sound!"

The beam of normal energy slammed out of Ursaring's mouth as his eyes dilated. The bear pokemon was still confused but managed to pull off the hit. Lairon's metal sound ringed around the attack and it slammed into both Kirlia and Deowtt, both pokemon hit by the extremely powerful move-metal sound first hitting and lowering defense, and then hyper beam attacking with full force. When the light of the beam cleared, it showed Kirlia and Dewott both barely able to keep awake, as Markus and Ren grinned. kari felt her eyes begin to dampen, as she looked up to the sky-and then to the bleachers, where she saw Brett's face. Then...

He smiled at her.

"Dewott, aqua ring! Hurry!" Kari suddenly commanded. Without a moment of hesitation, the water pokemon summoned another aqua ring which cleansed the mud off of his eyes and began to heal his wounds quickly. The spectators gasped and Jay looked surprised, then looked at kirlia, as if to say, 'don't give up!'

"Dewott, now use blizzard!" Kari yelled, and the determined water pokemon who was now healed and better looking than before sent out a humongous amount of ice and hail at Lairon and Ursaring, both pokemon crying out in pain and surprise. Kirlia's neyes glowed red and Ursaring was lifted into the air, still confused and now hurt, and slammed into the frozen lairon with a powerful psychic attack. Ice cleared and revealed all four pokemon barely standing.

And with that, all four pokemon fainted, james blew his whistle as the crowd began to gasp.

"WE HAVE A TIE!"


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N:This is bluemagesfairytail with the next chapter of TGT, sorry for the huge wait! For those of you also in Pantherlily of Fiore, it has been put on Hiatus temporarily, but I do plan on continuing if I ever have enough time and motivation... And inspiration. Anyway, thanks a lot for the reviews! I want to dedicate this chapter to Hazelblossom, since she's really been supporting this fic from the start. Thanks, Hazel! And, for Jay, He is going to have a Kirlia and Gardevoir. :P Sorry for the confusion. Anyway. I hope you enjoy this chapter as much as I did making it! If you read the AN, put the word banana in your review. Just for fun.**

Shock settled on Yuuki's features. So Team Treble Gang was much tougher than expected. They had manage to tie with Ren and Markus, who had been proved to be exceptionally strategic and strong in battle. Rival for the Tournament three, check! He sighed, but kept watching in fear that if he blinked, the action might disappear. Lienna, from the sidelines, walked over to the field with her Alakazam by her side. Yuuki was extremely curious to see how they would settle the fight...

"Okay, so we have a tie," James said carelessly from the top of the referee stand, "What do we do, Lienna?"

The female Camp Counsellor rolled her eyes and walked forward with her Alakazam, who crossed his spoons into an X. A purple aura appeared over both Lienna and her pokemon, linking their minds together. The purple haired woman's eyes glowed white, and when the aura subsided around them, Lienna's eyes returned to normal. She cleared her throat and adjusted the microphone on her shirt. "Alright. I have decided to have a one on one battle between one member of each team, to settle who should move on to the next round. Please, begin and send out a pokemon," She said. James blew his whistle, and Ren stepped up without hesitation, as did Jay. Yuuki gaped. Leader versus leader.

"Come on out, Hitmontop!" Ren yelled, and flung his fighting type's pokeball onto the battlefield. The third option evolution emerged from the pokeball and appeared already spinning on his pointed top-resembling head. Jay didn't even blink at the sight of Ren's pokemon and threw out a great ball, which then revealed a Gardevoir. The crowd roared in approval at the Leader's choice, and Yuuki silently found himself grinning. Ren was dead.

The whistle was blown again, and Ren made the first move, his voice serious and pent up in new found determination. "Hitmontop, use rapid spin and then fire punch!" Lilia nodded in slight approval from where she sat, Yuuki saw from his periphreals. But it was a good decision. Since fighting was weak against psychic, might as well use a different type-classified move. Smart. Like Yuuki had seen when they first battled, Hitmontop used momentum from rapid spin and then smashed a flaming fist into Gardevoir, who was hit in the stomach. The psychic pokemon narrowed her eyes as she recovered slowly, getting up, and Hitmontop stopped spinning, arriving where he had started, in front of Ren on the battle field. Jay blinked, and Gardevoir nodded.

Without a word, Yuuki knew Jay and Gardevoir were able to communicate using telepathy as well as his Kirlia used before. The gown wearing pokemon's eyes glowed as a purple aura color began to surround Hitmontop, sending him smashing into the ground. However, at the same time, Hitmontop began to spin again and broke out of the control of what Yuuki knew to be the powerful move psychic. Bee gasped.

"Wow, that's really impressive!"

Chase and Kyle nodded in agreement, but Ren's eye twitched in annoyance as he heard people complimenting his adversary. Suddenly, he felt someone staring at him, and his face turned mushy and funny as he turned to the bleachers, ignoring the battle which was supposed to be going on. His eyes settled on a pink haired girl sitting in the bleachers, and her green eyes widened in horror.

"LILIA CHAN! THIS BATTLE IS FOR YOU~!"

The pink haired leader of Sakura Amazons face palmed and sighed, walking over to the back of the bleachers to hide from Ren. Her team followed her, with Akumi tsking as she walked by Snow Bounders. Yuuki, out of his side vision, noticed Chase glare at the battle, but ignored it. Akumi ticked everyone but hr fan boys off, he knew, and Chase was no exception. He knew his friend hated people who thought they were better than everyone else.

Jay, who was feeling slightly unsure of what he should do, shrugged and sent his pokemon a telepathic message. Gardevoir nodded and sent a confuse ray at Hitmontop, but Ren, who was watching Lilia, wasn't even paying attention as Hitmontop dodged at the last minute, not sure what to do because his trainer wasn't telling him to dodge, but now wanting to get hit either. Ren laughed his heart out as he continued to watch Lilia instead of the battle, his pokemon being neglected. Jay and the pokemon sweat dropped a the scene unfolding.

"LILIA-CHAN! I WILL VANQUISH THIS FOUL MAN FOR YOU!"

"IDIOT! PAY ATTENTION TO THE BATTLE!"

"THE BATTLE OF MY HEART?"

"THE BATTLE YOU'RE _LOSING_!"

The crowd wasn't sure what to watch, and frankly, Yuuki wasn't sure either. Lilia and Ren were too busy yelling to each other, well... Lilia more at Ren than anything, and Jay's Gardevoir was battling Ren's poor neglected Hitmontop. Lilia was trying to make Ren look at the battle, but the lovestruck leader of Day Light wouldn't move his eyes. All of Ren's team were freaking out at the battle, all three's eyes dark and angry.

"We're going to lose," Markus said pessimistically, and pushed his glasses up his nose. Luke nodded, and scowled at his twin sister, who was smirking widely at him from where Treble Gang was sitting.

Meanwhile, Gardevoir continued to launch psychic attacks at the poor fighting type, who was busily rapid spinning out of the way, trying to get his owner's attention and also not get hit at the same time. Jay continued to give orders to Gardevoir using their telepathy link, some nicking the fast fighting type as he tried to dodge and some hitting where Hitmontop was about to run to next. The pokemon was obviously wearing out, and his trainer was doing nothing. Yuuki wasn't sure whether or not to be amused or surprised at Ren's stupidity.

"Finish it," Jay said, not even bothering to speak to Gardevoir telepathically anymore, "Use shock wave!"

The psychic pokemon's eyes glowed gold and from the bottom of her, she sent out a wave of golden energy. Hitmontop was condemned to failure, the electric move impossible to avoid. The already tired pokemon was sent flying, burns scattered across his small body from the shock, and fell to the ground. Only then did Ren turn around at the noise, and his jaw dropped, his eyes widening at his pokemon hurt and unconscious.

Silence passed through the audience as Ren suddenly began to bawl out tears, water practically flooding the whole battlefield. Yuuki sweat dropped at Ren and looked at his teammates, who seemed to be quite shocked and unable to say anything about the situation. Kyle's eye twitched.

"W-Wow... That's a lot of tears..."

Lienna, who was floating over the water with her Alakazam, meditating, began to speak with her eye closed. "Alright. The winner is Jay Daisuke of Team Treble Gang, who will be advancing onto the next round," She told the crowd, who nodded and began to chatter as Ren continued to sob. James blew his whistle and Jay recalled his pokemon, and then walked to Ren and put his hand on his shoulder, looking sheepish.

"Sorry, man," He apologized, for taking advantage of the situation while Ren was busy lamenting over Lilia, who was busy not believing Ren's stupidity in the back of the bleachers. Ren sobbed.

"Love has blinded me so..."

Yuuki sweatdropped at the leader of Daylight, but in his mind was grateful that such a threat was out of the competition so early. He knew it would be a great load off his back to not have to go against Ren again any time soon. He mentally thanked Lilia, and began to talk to his teammates.

**THIS CHAPTER IS COMPLETELY DEDICATED TO HAZELBLOSSOM, OR HAZELFIRESKY. SHE NEEDS INSPIRATION FOR HER STORY ON TEEN TITANS. PLEASE DO VISIT HER STORY AND OR TELL HER TO KEEP GOING! I LOVE THE STORY! FOR HAZEL!**


End file.
